Between Two Fires
by Zororules
Summary: Sasuke has finally returned to Konoha, after being in the past. Will he finally find happiness? SasuTsu. Review damnit!
1. The Mission

Chapter 1- The Mission

I don't own Naruto.

This might is going to be a TsunadeSasuke fic, if thats not your cup of tea then don't read it.

* * *

"Do you understand your mission?" asked Orochimaru, staring at the kneeling person in front of him.

" Ummmm, Orochimaru-sama, you haven't told me what I'm doing yet" replied the kneeling man, looking up briefly showing jet black eyes.

"Oh right, well I will now," Orochimaru answered back, looking slightly flustered. Turning around, walking to his chair and sitting down, " I will send you back in time, to when they are much younger and much weaker. Your mission is to kill Tsunade and Jiraiya, so that they cannot get in my way in the future." The kneeling man nodded once to show that he understood, and opened his mouth to remark but was cut off by Orochimaru's maniacal laughter. " They will not interfere, never!" Orochimaru screamed while laughing, " oh also if you can manage it, try and kill Sandaime, too, if you can if you can't it's okay, just one less thing for me to do, and then as soon as you are done and back I will attack and crush Konoha for good!"

" Yes Orochimaru-sama," replied the man as he stood up, " I will complete this mission for you, but may I ask one thing?"

" Go ahead," answered Orochimaru, finally stopping laughing and looking up.

" Why do you send me and not Kabuto-sama?" asked the man, looking at the ground, " I am truly honored and excited for this mission, but I still am wondering why me."

" You are going because you are stronger than Kabuto," Orochimaru remarked while looking at the wall, " also because you are the only one who could return, Sasuke-kun."

" Return?" Sasuke looked confused.

" Yes, the others could not," Orochimaru, sighed, " you have the sharingan, and will copy the jutsu so that you can return, also you have plenty of Chakra to get back."

" Ahh I understand," Sasuke grinned evilly, " when will you show me the jutsu so I can copy it?"

" Right now," Orochimaru stood up and walked outside with Sasuke following, " okay here I go, I will send this snake back to the same time that I am sending you. Sending the snake will not take nearly as much Chakra, but just to make sure I will send you tomorrow giving me a day to rest. This is very complicated so watch carefully."

" Yes Orochimaru-sama," Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them revealing his three pronged sharingan. Orochimaru began performing hand seals, going very quickly and doing some that Sasuke didn't even recognize. When he was finished there was a bright light and the snake vanished.

" Did you get them all?" he asked looking at Sasuke, who had his eyes shut going over the seals in his head.

" Yes I did." Sasuke replied opening his eyes and smiling.

" Good now go get some rest and here is a book on the Sannin, study so that you know their weakness'" Orochimaru said, " you will need to get to know them a bit make sure that they trust and then strike and kill them when they least expect it!" he started to scream with laughter and shout happily.

_Oh boy here he goes_ Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away_another of his creepy moods, he'll probably go on like that for a few hours. _Opening the door to his room he walked in and started to put some clothes in a backpack. He shoved his shirts with the Uchiha symbol down to the bottom and threw the rest of his clothes on top. Then he packed all his ninja supplies and a couple of soldier pills. He finished packing and sat down on the bed pulling out the book that Orochimaru-sama had given him. It was labeled, The Sannin, and had a picture of the three and their sensei, Sandaime. Putting down the book he lay back and closed his eyes, _ok first lets see what I know on Jiraiya, basically an older Naruto so he is an idiotic screw up. Also I heard that he is a complete pervert, so I may have to use that eventually. Sandaime, I don't know that much about him, except that he loves Konoha and all the people there. Might have to threaten the village…. naw bad idea maybe just a kid or weak old man. Okay that's two down and one to go, Tsunade, a medical ninja, extremely strong like superhuman strong, one punch could end my life…. creepy thought…. called the best kunoichi to come from Konoha. Her efforts helped to end the Great Ninja Wars, killing her may be more difficult, I do have morale's and I won't hit her, I'll just strangle her in her sleep. _Sighing he sat up and opened the book, and started to read about Jiraiya. _I was right about him, lets see what it says about Sandaime, not much more just that he has a grandson. What about Tsunade…. whoa…. way more information, she lost her kid brother Nawaki, and the man she loved, some guy named Dan…what a weird name…maybe I could use one of them…. no when I am there Nawaki will have been dead for about two years, but maybe I can use this Dan guy._ Closing the book he fell backwards and closed his eyes.

* * *

" Are you ready for this Sasuke?" Orochimaru smiled as the thoughts of a Jiraiya and Tsunade free world danced through his mind.

" Yes Orochimaru-sama" Sasuke answered, he glanced up at the clouds, when suddenly he got a fist in the face. He slammed into a tree gasping with pain, then another fist slammed into his stomach making him cough up blood. He could've sworn he actually heard his ribs break.

" What the hell!" Sasuke grunted through the pain, looking up at who had punched him. Orochimaru grinned, and slammed another punch into his gut and a kick to the head. Sasuke fell to the ground, coughing up a bit more blood as he did.

" Sorry Sasuke," Orochimaru smiled as he backed up about ten feet, and started to perform the hand seals, " but we need you to be injured, just in case. I know that the crackpot old fool would never turn away an injured man. Good luck Sasuke and don't blow it or else!" before Sasuke could answer him there was a bright light, and he got the sensation of falling, he tried to turn over and realized he was falling. He was very high above the trees and was approaching them very fast. _DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!_ He screamed in his head, _this is going to kill me! _Closing his eyes he truly hoped that he would open them again, and with a sickening thud he hit the ground. Groaning with pain he tried to open his eyes, a voice was calling to him but he couldn't see anyone.

" Oh my god!" screamed the voice, " are you okay? Can you hear me!" his eyes fluttered open briefly and he saw the blurred outline of a woman kneeling over him, _an angel….?_ was Sasuke last thought before he embraced the darkness that came.

* * *

Ok what do you think? Please no flames, but do review. My other stories will also be updated very soon, within the next two weeks. Review! 


	2. Orochimaru, You Idiot!

**Orochimaru, You Idiot!**

I don't own Naruto...unfortunately.

* * *

_Why is it so dark? I'm so cold…. what's going on? Wait…a light!_ Sasuke stood up in the pitch black, and began to walk forwards to the little sliver of light, that was a head of him. Reaching forward he pulled open the doors, and found himself staring at his mother and father's dead bodies, looking beyond them he saw Itachi standing there. 

" I thought you wanted to kill me, brother," Itachi commented in a bored voice, " so what are you doing, if you don't wake up you'll die and never complete your dream. Then mother and father will have died in vain. Do you wish that?"

" No…." Sasuke whispered, Itachi looked up, " I hate you!" he ran at Itachi screaming, but he couldn't reach him, no matter how fast he ran Itachi was just a few steps away, laughing at him. Itachi began to get further and further away until he vanished and was replaced by a bright light.

Sasuke opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but fell backwards wincing with pain. He shut his eyes again for a minute, and realized that there was another person there.

" Am I dead?" he asked keeping his eyes shut, praying for a good answer.

" No your not" replied the confused voice, Sasuke opened his eyes and tried to focus, but all he saw was a blurred vision of that same woman.

" But aren't you an angel?" he asked stupidly, still trying to focus his eyes, which were watering slightly from the pain in his chest.

" No…I'm not," the girl replied smiling at him, " but thanks for that." Finally he got his eyes to focus, and he found himself staring at a girl with a blonde ponytail, wearing a green robe. He grinned slightly she was very pretty. He tried to sit up again and fell back with a bit more blood coming out of his mouth.

" Stay still!" the girl cried, looking frightened, " here let me help you, I am a medic ninja."

" Okay…" Sasuke said softly, the girl brought her hands up to perform the seals, and Sasuke used the sharingan to copy them. Her hands glowed with Chakra, and she placed her hands over his chest and he felt the pain start to lessen and lessen until it was gone completely.

" Wow!" Sasuke jumped up when she had finished, he did a back flip off a tree and landed without any pain, " your really good at that!"

" Thanks, it's really not too hard…" she blushed and smiled at him, then shook her head and changed the subject, " are you a ninja from Konoha?" Sasuke looked up sharply, _uhhh oh crap, I forgot to make up a cover story…. uhh lead her away from that topic!_

" What were you doing in the middle of the forest at this time?" he asked turning away from her gaze, " not that I'm complaining, I'd probably be dead if you weren't."

" I was chasing a stupid bastard," she snarled, Sasuke looked up curiously, " I caught him peeking at me when I was changing, so I jumped out my window and began chasing the little pervert."

" Whoa what a jerk," Sasuke said trying to get her a bit happier, and it worked she smiled again, " so who is the little pervert anyways, I'll kick the crap out of him for you, if you want." He grinned at her and smacked his fist into his palm she smiled at him.

" Good idea, I couldn't catch the stupid pervert," she sighed, " he's got to be fast for all the peeking he does, but at least all guys aren't like the idiotic Jiraiya." Sasuke's eyes bulged and he face vaulted.

" JIRAIYA!" he howled angrily, she looked like his outburst surprised her, " oh god…. I think that he… sorry… but what is your name?"

" Oh sorry," she blushed and smiled at him, " my name is Tsunade, what's your name?" Sasuke face vaulted again, _I WAS TALKING TO HER THIS ENTIRE TIME! AAARRRGGGHHH, wait! What the hell, she's too young to be Tsunade, that IDIOT! He sent me back to the wrong time period; they should be at least eighteen. Oh no…. this is bad…I guess I'll just have to kill them now… stupid Orochimaru get a bloody brain!_

" Oh uh," he realized that she was looking at him waiting for him to answer, " I'm Uchiha Sasuke." She looked up sharply, but he wasn't looking at her, **_an Uchiha? Could he be a part of that legendary clan?_**

" Tsunade, how old are you?" he asked hoping that she just looked really young and wasn't.

" I'm fifteen, but I turn sixteen next year" she said with a smile, Sasuke was mentally beating the crap out of Orochimaru.

" Damnit," he swore under his breath, turning around he faced a tree, needing to get some anger out. He drew back his fist and slammed it through the tree, so that his hand stuck out the other side. Tsunade's eyes were wide, as he pulled his arm out of the tree, he sighed and turned to her.

" Who is the Hokage at the moment?" he asked softly hoping he didn't sound like to total idiot that he felt like, " is it Sandaime?"

" Yes it is," Tsunade looked at him curiously, **_maybe he's not one of those Uchiha after all, _**" would you like me to take you to him?"

" Yes, if you could," he sighed again; _I guess that I will just tell him everything… or close to everything. _He followed her silently into the village, neither one of them saying a word. As they approached the Hokage's he glanced at her, and she looked at him, they both smiled and then looked away. They walked up the stairs and Tsunade knocked on the door.

" Enter," came the familiar voice that jolted Sasuke's memory of his time with Team 7, he scowled and pushed that thought out of his mind.

" Sarutobi-sensei, I brought this boy to see you," Tsunade said gesturing to Sasuke, who nodded briefly, " his name is Sasuke and he asked to see you." Tsunade then proceed to give Sasuke a smile and walked to the door. At the door she turned again, and gave him a small wave, which he returned. Then he turned back to Sandaime, who looked at him curiously.

" Ok Sasuke, please have a seat," he said gesturing to a chair, which Sasuke sat in, " now who are you, what country did you come from, what rank of ninja are you and why are you here."

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke," he said starting off with the basics, not failing to notice the look of surprise on Sandaime's face when he said Uchiha, " I am from this country, the Fire country, from Konohagakure actually. I am at the rank of Jounin and I am here because of an idiot who sent me here by mistake." Sandaime looked quite confused, Sasuke sighed and began to tell him the story, which wasn't quite the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

" I am from Konoha, the Konoha that will be in about, thirty five years," he said waiting for the look of shock on Sandaime's face, and wasn't disappointed, " I am a part of the legendary Uchiha clan, but they are no more in that time. I attained the rank of Jounin in this country, and was protecting our village against a surprise enemy shinobi attack from the Cloud, when one of our ninja's used a technique to send them back in time, but hit me instead. Orochimaru-sama, was aiming for the Cloud Nin's but I got in the way by mistake, I was very injured from the battle and after a flash of bright light the next thing I knew was that I was falling into the forest. Which is where Tsunade helped me and saved my life." Sasuke stopped to let it sink in, he felt quite smart, coming up with a cover story so fast, the only thing in that story that was true was that Orochimaru had sent him back. He hadn't attained the rank of Jounin, due to the fact that he was a rogue ninja in his time, but he was stronger than Kabuto-sama, who was as strong as Kakashi, so he would be a Jounin. He looked up at Sandaime, who was sitting perfectly still, and had a blank expression on his face.

" Ummm Sandaime-sama?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

" Oh uh, yes, yes sorry," Sandaime said hurriedly, " I have heard of such a technique, it is a forbidden jutsu, but has been known to be used. I can search our scrolls of forbidden jutsu's to see if I can find you a way back to your time."

" That would be great," Sasuke pretended to breathe a sigh of relief, " thank you very much Hokage-sama."

" No problem," Sandaime said smiling at the boy, " now for the mean time, I will find you a place to live, until you can go back to your own time. Also, if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to come with my team and I, you could be sort of a second sensei, I'll even pay you, like a mission, sort of a break for me and give me some time to catch up on my paperwork, and to deal with the complaints about Jiraiya." He gestured to all the papers on his desk, one that Sasuke read was a very vicious, angry letter about the young pervert. Sasuke thought about it for a minute and decided that it would be a good way to earn their trust, and learn some secrets.

" Okay," he said smiling at Sandaime, " I'll do it."

" Terrific," Sandaime said, as Sasuke stood up to leave, " we meet everyday in the training area with the memorial at eight o'clock in the morning. See you then." Sasuke nodded and turned away, with a smile on his face, _this'll be easier than I thought._

* * *

Ok, hope you liked this chapter, I'll update soon. Please review, but don't flame me. Thanks. 


	3. Remeniscing In Konoha

**Reminiscing in Konoha**

**I don't own Naruto. This story will turn into Sasuke and Tsunade, if you don't like it, sorry.**

* * *

After leaving Sandaime's office, Sasuke decided to walk around the village for a while, until Sandaime came to find him and show him where he would be staying. As he walked through the streets of Konoha, a cold thought rushed through him, _this is not Konoha! _Sasuke was shocked at what he saw, people would walk in groups, jumping at any loud noise, even jumping at soft noises. Looking up at the rooftops he saw ninja's jumping through the village, and then going back and forth. _So…this is Konoha during the Great Ninja Wars eh? I like my Konoha much more than this._ He shut his eyes for a moment and pictured himself walking down this street in his Konoha, people laughing and shouting, children running through the streets playing ninja, Naruto doing something stupid or eating at the ramen stand. He turned and walked towards where the ramen stand would be, and was surprised to actually see it there. He walked up to it hearing someone walking behind him he turned and nearly had a heart attack. Standing in front of him was none other than Naruto, he opened his mouth and then closed it, and he did that a few times until he managed to keep it shut. _What the hell! Naruto hasn't even been born yet! How the hell could he be here! Unless he managed to use the technique…but no… Naruto's an idiot; he couldn't use a jutsu this advanced._ Sasuke coughed and tried clearing his throat; he opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly cut off. 

" Nawaki!" came the angry voice from behind him, he turned and saw Tsunade storming towards the two of them, " I told you to wait for me by the Hokage's office!"

" Sorry, neechan," the Naruto look alike said excitedly, " but I really had to come here."

" Why exactly?" she growled, stopping next to Sasuke, she hadn't even noticed him.

" I couldn't wait for the smell of ramen!" the boy called Nawaki cheered happily and raced into the stand. Tsunade scowled rolling her eyes,and then she noticed Sasuke standing beside her, her scowl vanished.

" Oh hey Sasuke, right?" she asked while smiling at him, he returned the grin.

" Yeah, hey Tsunade," he said casually, " Who was that, kid just now?"

" Oh that was my little brother, Nawaki," she sighed and shook her head, " he was supposed to meet me in front of Sandaime's office. But when I got there he was gone, it's lucky that I knew that he would be here, he loves ramen and I said that we could go out tonight." Sasuke laughed and she stuck out her tongue at him.

" Oh be quiet," she was laughing too now, " isn't it past your bedtime or something?"

" What?" he looked up and realized she was teasing him, he smiled, " no way, I'm a year older than you, being seventeen has its advantages you know." She smiled; Nawaki was calling her in though.

" Oh, he wants to eat," she glanced at Sasuke, who was just about to turn and walk away,

" Do you want to eat with us?"

Sasuke's smiled at her, " sure, I'll get to meet your brother," he grinned again as they walked toward the stand, _it's been a long time since I've eaten with someone other than Kabuto-sama, and Orochimaru-sama. _Walking in he glanced up and down the row, finding no one there except for Nawaki; he rolled his eyes, remembering that people would usually prefer to be in there homes, where they thought that they would be safe. Nawaki ordered miso ramen, and Sasuke was hit with a flashback of Naruto stuffing his face with miso ramen. He shook his head and simply ordered some pork ramen Tsunade ordered the beef ramen. While they waited, they talked or well Tsunade and Sasuke talked, Nawaki was rambling on about the mission he went on today. Sasuke finally acknowledged the boy who was desperate for someone to answer or praise him for digging up the most potatoes.

" Wow Nawaki, sounds like you did a good job on your mission today," Sasuke looked over at him and smiled, Nawaki looked right back at him, like he was shocked that Sasuke would even talk to him, then he grinned.

" Of course I was!" he cheered happily, he stood up and grinned even wider, " I have to be the best on missions! I have to get strong enough to protect the whole village just like grandpa did! Because…. Hokage is my dream!" Sasuke was shocked, and then sad again, he remembered Naruto, always going on about Hokage this, Hokage that. How he and Sakura would just laugh, and tease him. Now he felt ashamed, he looked down trying to rid himself of these troublesome memories. Tsunade laughed at Nawaki and commented that he was still just a genin. He realized that that was what everyone had told Naruto, but he hadn't given up.

" No," he said softly while standing up, then his voice gained more strength, " even though you are just a genin, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't work hard. I had a friend once who also wanted to be Hokage, and he bet his life time and time again to protect those he cared about. That's what being Hokage means, to bet your life to protect the village." He grinned down at Nawaki, who was in complete awe from his speech, Sasuke glanced at Tsunade who also was in awe and she was blushing. The man put their orders out, Sasuke and Nawaki sat down and the three began to eat. After they were done, they walked out into the darkness.

" Wow it really got dark quickly," Sasuke commented, it was really dark.

" Yeah it does that, especially since the lights go out so that enemies can't find us as easily," Tsunade commented, " but there is one good thing. Here lets go this way."

" Ok" Sasuke grinned as he followed Tsunade and Nawaki down an alleyway. Soon he found himself on top of the Hokage Mountain, looking up at the stars with them. It was so dark, you could see a lot more stars than in the Konoha he knew.

" Whoa…" Sasuke whispered, Tsunade and Nawaki grinned and they just lay on their backs watching the stars for almost a half an hour. Then a siren blew, Tsunade and Nawaki stood up quickly, Sasuke jumped up after them. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Sandaime appeared in front of them.

" Ahh good I found you Sasuke," Sandaime smiled, and then frowned as he saw Tsunade and Nawaki, " now you two know that the siren means go to your homes for the night. But don't worry, I'll let it go this time, and Sasuke I have found you an apartment."

" Sorry Sandaime-sama" Tsunade and Nawaki chorused looking at the ground, Sandaime just smiled.

" Thanks," Sasuke said simply, and they followed as he walked away. The three younger shinobi walked together while, Sandaime walked ahead, no one spoke a word. They reached an apartment complex, Tsunade and Nawaki waved goodbye and walked inside.

" See you soon Sasuke," Tsunade called over her shoulder, he grinned and nodded to her.

" Sasuke?" Nawaki asked looking up at him, with that innocent look that he had gotten from Naruto so much, " can I call you sempai?" _oh joy, a kid following me around calling me sempai, isn't that like the Hokage grandson and Naruto? What the heck, couldn't hurt could it? Of course I will end up killing his sister…oh well._

" Sure kid," Sasuke grinned and ruffled his hair, Nawaki's face lit up like a light bulb, he turned and followed his sister inside.

" That was nice of you," Sandaime commented as they walked through the village to the apartment, Sasuke looked at him curiously, " Nawaki has been slightly depressed lately, he lives with his sister, because his parents died. They're the grandchildren of the first Hokage, but he died also. I think having you around will cheer Nawaki up, he could use a role model, and this way he won't follow in Jiraiya's steps!" Sandaime laughed, but Sasuke didn't join in he was trying to rid himself of the memories of his Konoha. Suddenly Sandaime stopped and Sasuke crashed into him, and fell over.

" Whoa… you okay kid?" Sandaime reached a hand down to help him up, Sasuke nodded, and they walked in to the apartments. After Sandaime showed Sasuke to his room and reminded him about tomorrow he left. Sasuke walked to the window and stared into the darkness, _this Konoha is not the same, and yet it is. This is going to be a long mission; it's hard to be home._

* * *

**Okay sorry, shorter chapter than expected. Please review, don't flame me though. Thanks.**


	4. Jiraiya You Pervert!

Chapter 3- Jiraiya…. you pervert!

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Morning came quickly, and Sasuke was on the roof watching the sunrise over the buildings of Konoha. Smiling to himself, he watched until the sun was completely raised. Jumping off the roof, he leapt through the village until he reached the training grounds where he would meet the sannin. He only had to wait a couple of minutes for everyone to get there, the boy he assumed was Orochimaru didn't even give him a second glance, he just sat down. Tsunade came next looking quite pissed off, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but noticed a very bruised Jiraiya walking about ten feet behind her. Sasuke shook his head, and Tsunade looked at him curiously and started to ask him why he was there, when Sandaime appeared.

" Good morning team," he said happily, they all grunted at him, " anyways, this is Uchiha Sasuke, he is going to help me train you. I have a lot of paperwork to do, and it will give me a bit of a break. He is a…." Sandaime was cut off by a howl of protest, from none other than Jiraiya.

" Sensei! Your kidding right!" the young boy stood up, and pointed a Sasuke, " he looks like a good for nothing loser, we need to be trained by an actual ninja. If we're going to be the best, we have to be trained by the best! Not a weak loser like this guy!" Sasuke's eyes darkened, when he heard Jiraiya say weak loser.

" Shut up Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted while bashing him in the head, making him hit the ground, " he's a better ninja than you will ever be!"

" Silence, both of you," Sandaime said calmly, Sasuke grinned at Tsunade, " this man standing beside me is someone you could only watch from behind. He is stronger than you, and will continue to grow strong. He is an elite Jounin, and you will listen to him, he will help you on the path to being strong. Understand?"

" Yes!" Tsunade said happily, grinning at Sasuke.

" Fine" scowled Jiraiya, glaring at Sasuke.

" Okay," said Orochimaru, giving Sasuke a curious stare.

" Good, now I'm off," Sandaime said as he turned and walked away, " good luck!"

" Alright," Sasuke looked around at his team, " first why don't you start by telling me a little bit about yourselves."

" Like what?" Orochimaru asked simply, Sasuke had a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

" Oh you know, your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies," he said while crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

" Help us out here, sensei," Jiraiya said, putting a lot of emphasis on the last word, " you go first." Sasuke sighed, remembering where he had heard this before; it was the first time that he, Naruto and Sakura had met Hatake Kakashi. _I've got to concentrate; I can't be side tracked by memories, of the past…well future in this case…ugh…getting confused._

" Me?" Sasuke smiled, deciding to use the trick that Kakashi had used on his team, " my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his like's or dislikes and my dreams of the future are none of your business. However I have some hobbies…" they stared at him blankly, he just laughed, and the stare became confused.

" Ok, then, me right?" Jiraiya said proudly, " my name is Jiraiya, I like women! Especially women, only wearing towels, or nothing! I don't like flat chested women like Tsunade! My dream is to perfect my eye technique so that I can peep on women, without getting caught! My hobbies are…. looking at women!" Orochimaru shook his head, while standing up and moving out of the way, knowing better than to be in between Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade was shaking slightly, and Sasuke walked over beside her.

" Jiraiya…" he growled dangerously, but was cut off by Tsunade screaming.

" PERVERT!" she screamed, and Jiraiya went flying straight up and landed. He tried to sit up, but Sasuke had tied him to one of the stumps.

" Hey, hey!" he shouted while trying to free himself, they just scowled at him. Sasuke went back to his place, leaning against a tree. Tsunade and Orochimaru sat down on the ground again.

" Ok now that the little pervert is done," Sasuke gave Jiraiya a death glare, who simply stuck out his tongue, he pointed at Orochimaru, " you go next."

" Alright," Orochimaru said, he seemed to be slightly happier than before, " my name is Orochimaru, I like snakes and learning new jutsu, I don't like it when Jiraiya does something stupid and stops or slows down our training. My dream for the future is to know a lot of jutsu, and my hobbies are training I guess." Sasuke stared at him Tsunade just shook her head.

" My turn right?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke, he grinned, " my name is Tsunade, I like being a medical ninja and helping people, I also like… Um never mind I hate Jiraiya. My dream for the future is to be the best medical ninja ever, my hobbies are gambling and training I guess." Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded_. They are exactly like the book said, one is perverted, and one just wants jutsu and the other just like gambling. Unbelievable…_

" Ok well, now that I know you all let's see how strong you are," Sasuke grinned, and Jiraiya laughed loudly.

" You want to know! I'm the best, you won't even be able to touch me loser!" Sasuke sighed and walked over to Jiraiya, and untied him.

" Okay," he smiled, " I'll make you a bet, and I will keep it. If between you three, you can lay a single punch on me."

" Sweet!" shouted Jiraiya, " okay, okay! When we win you have to stop being our sensei!"

" Jiraiya! That's a stupid bet, he is a good sensei!" shouted Tsunade."

" I agree Jiraiya! I will not agree to that bet," Orochimaru snapped at him.

" Thank you, Tsunade and Orochimaru," Sasuke smiled at them, " and Jiraiya I was thinking more along the lines of who had to buy lunch. If I win you buy lunch, if I lose I'll buy lunch."

" Deal," the three said, Sasuke nodded.

" If you don't strike to kill then you will most definitely lose," he said simply, Jiraiya scowled at him, " one…two…. three…go!" they all vanished, except for Sasuke.

Sasuke walked around the field once, checking on their locations, and then he realized they were a lot different from, him, Sakura and Naruto. Orochimaru and Tsunade were hiding in the same spot and Jiraiya was moving towards him. He sighed and moved slightly dodging the four kunai knives that came flying out of the bushes courtesy of Jiraiya. Jiraiya then came flying out at him; Sasuke rolled his eyes and dodged all the hits that he sent. Jiraiya continued until he paused to catch his breath, and Sasuke took that chance to land a solid kick in his stomach. The kick sent Jiraiya flying across the field. Smiling, Sasuke turned around just in time to find Orochimaru forming hand seals; Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He closed his eyes, and opened them to reveal his sharingan, he watched Orochimaru calmly. _What is that? I don't know what he's doing. I think that I should stop this; he could be doing something bad. _Sasuke jumped into the air and began forming hand seals. He finished before Orochimaru, and called out, so Orochimaru could move.

" Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" (Fire style! Fireball technique!) He put his fingers to his mouth, as Orochimaru went running into the bushes, and blew out, a fireball appeared leaving a blackened hole in the earth when it was gone.

" That's a powerful technique, teach it too me sometime will you?" a voice came from behind him, he spun around and swore loudly, Tsunade was behind him jumping into the air, and about to hit him. One punch can end your life…. he thought simply as he summoned all the Chakra he could into his feet. Tsunade's fist slammed into the earth causing an enormous crater, but Sasuke wasn't in it. She whipped her head around trying to figure out where he went and how he did it so fast. Then she flipped backwards, and two kunai knives hit the ground in front of where she had been standing. She landed, only to be surprised. Jiraiya was behind her, and his hands were now on her butt. A red battle aura seemed to surround her as the young pervert, decided at that moment to squeeze lightly and then laugh as blood squirted out his nose. She spun around planning on punching the hell out of him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke moved her out of his way, and then glared at Jiraiya who had stopped his nosebleed.

" I'm going to demonstrate, a move that I plan on teaching you," Sasuke growled darkly,

" And I'm going to demonstrate on Jiraiya. If used properly this move can be used to kill someone, I won't be killing Jiraiya however." Sasuke pulled back his right arm, and summoned all his Chakra into his forearm.

" Maybe this will teach you not to be a pervert, and to leave Tsunade alone," Sasuke snarled as he moved his arm forward. All the other two genin could see was that Sasuke had punched Jiraiya in the chest once, but Jiraiya had gone flying farther than expected. Satisfied with the result, Sasuke turned back to his other two students, whose mouths had dropped in awe.

" I made up that technique a few years ago," Sasuke grinned at them, " if I had charged more Chakra into my arm, I could have killed him. Now how many times did I hit Jiraiya?"

" Once," Orochimaru answered looking at his sensei proudly, " but he flew farther than he should have."

" The second part is correct Orochimaru," Sasuke grinned as he ran a finger through his hair, " I did not hit Jiraiya once, I hit him about twenty times."

" What?" Orochimaru and Tsunade exclaimed.

" Yes," he laughed, " by charging Chakra into my arm, it enable me to hit Jiraiya at an amazing rate, fast enough so that you couldn't follow it. This move is very useful, when it comes to assassination missions, you can kill many shinobi, with only one move. But you don't need to worry about that just yet."

" That's so amazing," Tsunade gushed, looking at Sasuke, he grinned at her, " will you teach us how to do that?"

" I will," he sighed and looked at the ground, " but not right away, in time, I will teach you all I know."

" Why not now sensei?" asked Orochimaru, Sasuke surveyed him coolly.

" Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," he grinned at the confused looks on their faces, " it means, I will show you all in time."

" What the hell was that!" came the scream from Jiraiya as he walked back towards the others, " you could have really hurt me!"

" No Jiraiya I couldn't have," Sasuke sighed indifferently, " I didn't use enough Chakra to hurt you. But if you ever do anything perverted towards Tsunade again, I just might use enough Chakra to really hurt you. Understand?"

" Yes," Jiraiya mumbled, looking at the ground, " so do we win?"

" No you lose," Sasuke, laughed again, " Jiraiya has to buy lunch!"

" Ha!" Tsunade laughed loudly, and Orochimaru grinned, " let's go to Ichiraku ramen!" Sasuke and Tsunade exchanged glances, both blushed and turned away. _Crap, crap, crap!_ Sasuke's mind was screaming at him, _you can't like her! You have to kill her remember?_ Sasuke sighed and looked up at the clouds, his heart was telling him something different than his mind, _you have never felt this way before, even in Konoha with all those annoying girls following you, you never felt like this. Could this be love_?

Tsunade glanced at Sasuke again, **_oh my gosh, he is so hot! And so sweet, and kind and smart! He even beat up Jiraiya for me! I've never really felt like this before, I think I actually do love him!_**

Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sasuke all walked towards Ichiraku ramen, laughing at Jiraiya's cursing and complaints. Sasuke and Tsunade walked close together, but didn't look at each other. They reached the ramen stand and ordered the food Sasuke cleared his throat.

" Alright after lunch," Sasuke grinned at his team, " we go to see the Hokage! And hopefully we can get a mission!"

" Roger!" they chorused happily, and began to eat. Sasuke smiled at them as he ate, _this is nice, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and I never did this. I guess this is what we missed out on, me concentrating on Itachi, Naruto on being Hokage, and Sakura on trying to get me to be her boyfriend. We should have put those aside, and just been friends. Naruto Sakura…I'm starting to really miss you two._

* * *

**Alright! How's that? Please review...but no flames, please.Next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Don't Touch Them!

**Chapter 4- don't touch them**

Don't own it, don't sue me.

* * *

****

" Sensei?" asked Orochimaru, looking at Sasuke.

" What Orochimaru?" he sighed looking over.

" What type of mission will we be on," he said slowly, " will it be a C ranked mission, or a lame D ranked mission?"

" I do not know," Sasuke replied looking ahead again, " that is up to Sandaime-sama."

Orochimaru nodded contentedly as they walked up the stairs towards his office. Sasuke pushed open the doors and found Sandaime listening to the explanation of a very bloody man, being held up by two ninjas.

"…. Nawaki…. they took them," he choked out, coughing up blood, " I couldn't stop them…. they came out of nowhere…I'm so sorry Sandaime-sama…. please forgive me."

" It was not your fault," Sandaime said calmly standing up and patting the man on the shoulder, " thank you for trying to protect them. Take him to the hospital, they can bandage him…" the man exhaled softly with his eyes shut, he didn't inhale again. Sandaime closed his eyes and the two ninja exited the room with the body. Tsunade ran forward, until she was right in front of Sandaime.

" What happened to Nawaki?" she screamed, Sandaime didn't say anything, " is he hurt? Where is my brother?" Sasuke felt his heart tear painfully, as he already had a pretty good idea where her brother was.

" Ninja's from the earth country have taken him and his teammates," Sandaime said sadly as he looked down at Tsunade's face, which was streaked with tears, " it is unlikely that they will still be alive. Tsunade I am so sorry. This was not a dangerous mission; they were ambushed while collecting firewood for an elderly man. I'm sorry."

Tsunade dropped to her knee's sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, Sasuke walked over and pulled her up. He slid an arm around her and led her to the couch, she sat and he walked back to the Hokage.

" I'll be back later," he said simply and walked out of the room. Sandaime walked over to Tsunade with a box of tissues, and a glass of water. Jiraiya and Orochimaru just stood there uncomfortably, neither knowing what to do or say. They stood like that for about ten minutes, and then everyone realized that Sasuke was gone.

" We've got to find him!" Sandaime shouted ten minutes later to the Chunin Nin's that he had called there,

" Alright go!" the ninja's vanished and he turned to his team, Tsunade had stopped crying but hadn't spoken a word.

" Come on!" he called over his shoulder as he took off running, " we're going to go to where Nawaki and his team were last spotted! He probably went there! We've got to find him before the earth Nin's do!" they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, as fast as they could, in a line. Tsunade's eyes filled with tears again, but she forced herself not to cry. **_There will be time to grieve for Nawaki later. But right now you have to find Sasuke! If he is gone, I don't think I'll be able to live with the fact that I didn't tell him how I feel. Please Sasuke, please still be alive!_**

Sasuke bent down and pressed his ear to the ground, listening for any traces of movement. Finding it he stood quickly and jumped through the trees towards the people he had heard. He expected it to be the earth ninja's who had taken Nawaki and his team; he also expected to find the Gennin's dead. They wouldn't have a chance, unless they wanted them for ransom. He stopped and crouched on the tree branch above a slight clearing, surrounded by thick forest. His heart skipped a beat; Nawaki was planted in the center, tied to a tree stump, with three-earth shinobi in a huddle nearby. Sasuke was close enough to hear what they were saying; he scowled and began to plan his attack.

" argh! Those other two stupid brats escaped!" howled one of the ninja's, " what are we going to do?"

" It wasn't our fault!" shouted another one, waving his arms wildly, " that stupid blonde haired brat decided to attack us and they got away!" Sasuke smiled, and remembered what he had told Nawaki, realizing that his dream to be Hokage was pure.

" So what!" shouted the last ninja, " lets just kill him and get out of here…." He never finished his sentence, due to the fact that Sasuke's hand had just plunged through his chest. He fell over, and Sasuke glared at the other two.

" If you ever try to hurt that boy again, you will die!" he growled, his sharingan eyes pierced into their eyes, making them tremble, " now prepare to die!" they ran at him, even though they were afraid, he rolled his eyes and pulled back his arm charging Chakra into it. Pushing it forward he sent them flying into a tree, leaving a bloody mass at the bottom as he turned around towards Nawaki. He walked over and knelt down beside the boy, seeing that he was bleeding, badly.

" Nawaki…. hey Nawaki?" Sasuke shook his shoulder softly, " Nawaki can you hear me?" Nawaki didn't move or answer, Sasuke sighed softly and started to pick him up so they could head back to Konoha, when he suddenly coughed up blood.

" Nawaki!" Sasuke grinned as the young boy looked up at him, " your alive!"

" S-Sasuke-sempai?" Nawaki whispered, then shook his head softly, " am I alive?"

" Yes, you are," Sasuke's voice became serious, " but you are gravely injured and I don't think I can get you back to Konoha in time. So just stay still, I can help you." Nawaki nodded and closed his eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered copying Tsunade's medical ninjutsu, he performed the hand seals and placed a hand over Nawaki's chest, healing it instantly. Nawaki opened his eyes, and grinned jumping up and laughing.

" Thank you Sasuke-sempai!" he laughed gleefully, bouncing around, " hey, where's nee-chan?"

" They are back at the…" Sasuke trailed off as he turned slowly, he had sensed Sandaime and the others, but they were not alone. They were about to be ambushed by about fifteen earth ninja's. And suddenly he understood why they had taken the Gennin's they wanted to lure the Hokage out of the village, so that they could attack and maybe kill him. Sasuke's blood went cold, and he turned slowly.

" Nawaki. Get back to the village, and tell them that we need a black Ops team now!" he spoke quickly and Nawaki didn't ask any questions, he just nodded and ran away towards the village. Sasuke jumped through the tree branches towards the four ninja's who had stopped, realizing their predicament. As he finally got close enough he saw that Sandaime was fighting about eight of them, he was doing fine. But the others were on the ground in pain, Tsunade stood up trying to protect them, an earth nin stepped forward and pulled his arm back, about to backhand her across the face. Tsunade braced herself for the impact, but instead she heard someone catch the arm. Looking up she saw Sasuke standing in front of her, his right hand crushing the earth nin's left arm. He howled in pain and Sasuke slashed a kunai across his throat. He fell to the ground, and Sasuke glared at the others.

" You just made the biggest mistake of your life," he growled at them, his sharingan eyes were spinning, " never ever hurt people I care about!" he charged at them, with his chidori and took out three of them. He spun around and sent four kunai knives into another and he fell to the ground. Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya attacked the two that were just standing there in shock. They fell to the ground, with kunai knives and shuriken imbedded in them. Sasuke glared at the last two, he pulled back his arm preparing his attack. He pushed his arm forward and they went flying into a tree sending blood everywhere. He sighed as Sandaime walked over, having finished with the other idiots.

" Thank you Sasuke," he said softly clapping a hand down on his shoulder, " now did you find…" Sasuke looked down at the ground, and Tsunade stepped forward.

" I found Nawaki," he said slowly, " but now he is back in the village sending a black Ops team in case we need backup." He looked up with a wide grin, and Tsunade burst into tears of happiness, she flung herself into Sasuke's arms. Sobbing into his chest, he smiled and slipped his arms around her. Orochimaru just smiled, Sandaime shook his head with a small chuckle, but Jiraiya looked really pissed and shocked. After a few minutes they walked back to the village, silently. Sasuke glanced up and realized how late it was, the sky was already very dark and the stars were about to come out. Sasuke looked over at Tsunade, who was walking silently, he smiled happily and reached over and took her hand. She looked over and smiled at him happily, and intertwined her fingers with his. They separated from the others when they reached the village, walking towards Hokage Mountain. They reached the top, and just stood there for a minute, looking over the village. Then Sasuke felt her shiver slightly, so he put his arm around her shoulders, she smiled and leaned into him. They stayed like that for a while, both happy to be with each other. _Oh Tsunade…. I can't believe I've let this go this far. But I really do love you…. but I'm supposed to kill you…. now I can't…. I can't lose another person that I love. _Sasuke sighed softly, but he smiled into her hair deciding to deal with that later and for now just enjoy the moment. _**Oh Sasuke…you are so amazing…. I'm so happy that you came back to Konoha…I really love you…. I hope we'll be together forever**_. Tsunade smiled at that thought and nuzzled his chest. His hand came up and brushed her hair behind her ear, she looked up with a smile and he looked down with a smile. They both leaned forwards, until their lips met, Tsunade's arms hooked around his neck, while his arms slide around her waist. He deepened the kiss pushing his tongue past her lips, she smiled and opened her mouth happily. They broke apart, both needing air, and remained holding each other until the bell sounded. Sasuke walked her back to her apartment, Nawaki came running out into her arms and they held each other laughing. Sasuke grinned as Nawaki gave him a hug and thanked him again for saving him. Then Nawaki ran back inside, and Tsunade turned to him.

" Thank you," she said softly while slipping her arms around him again, he smiled and put his arms around her, " thank you for everything. I'm so happy that you came here." They kissed softly and she went inside. Sasuke walked through the village remembering her last comment. ' I'm so happy that you came here' he sighed and shook his head. _I'm also happy that I came her…in my time you are much older than me…but in this time you're with me…. I can't kill you Tsunade…I love you._

* * *

oh, thats a shorter chapter. oh well, next will be longer! please review! no flames though!


	6. Choice's

Chapter 5 - Choice's

I don't own Naruto. Don't flame me.

* * *

It had now been six months since he and Tsunade had first kissed. They were now training in the field with the rest of their team. Orochimaru was fighting Sasuke, and Jiraiya was trying to help. Tsunade was taking a break and sitting against a tree. She laughed as Jiraiya went flying past her again. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were practicing the move that Sasuke had finally taught them, the Chakra punch.

" Not enough Chakra in your arm," Sasuke grinned as he dodged the hit, " you need enough to hit me but not enough to kill me."

" I know that!" shouted Jiraiya while Orochimaru just nodded and started to try again. Jiraiya tried to hit Sasuke again and missed completely, everyone laughed as he tripped and fell over.

" Nice try kid!" laughed Sasuke as he pulled Jiraiya up. He grinned down at the boy, they were friends now, and Jiraiya had finally accepted him as his team's sensei. Suddenly Sasuke released Jiraiya and spun around pulling out a kunai knife as he did. After being here for six month's it was normal to do this. A ninja dropped out of the tree's, he was Sandaime's personnel assistant so Sasuke put the kunai knife away.

" Sasuke!" he said hurriedly, Sasuke stepped forward.

" What is it?" he asked.

" Sandaime needs to see you immediately. It is an emergency" he exclaimed, it was obviously important. The Jounin ninja vanished in a puff of smoke.

" Alright," Sasuke sighed and turned to the others, " you three can have the day off. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early." Jiraiya and Orochimaru nodded and vanished, Tsunade smiled and walked over to him.

" I wonder what Sandaime-sensei wants you for?" Tsunade said as she leaned into his chest, he grinned and buried his face into her neck.

" I dunno," Sasuke, muttered, " probably just a mission. I'll come and see you as soon as I get back ok?"

" Promise?" Tsunade looked up at his face.

" I promise!" Sasuke kissed her softly then he turned and walked away.

" You always keep your promises right?" she called after him laughing, he turned and gave her the ' nice guy pose' then he laughed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

He jumped through the buildings of Konoha heading towards the Hokage's office, remembering he doing the 'nice guy pose' he sighed. _I guess Lee must be rubbing off on me._ He suddenly had mental image of himself dressed and looking like Lee and Gai, _ahh bad, bad, bad no way will I ever dress like that!_ His mind screamed, he just smiled as he opened the door and walked in to Sandaime's office. He sat in the chair in front of his desk and Sandaime started to talk.

Next Day

Tsunade and Orochimaru arrived at the training grounds bright and early the next day, Jiraiya arrived a few minutes later. Then they waited, and waited, and then waited some more. After waiting for almost two and a half hours they started to get worried.

" He might be late?" Orochimaru said slowly, even though he himself didn't believe it.

" He's never late!" shouted Jiraiya angrily; he was pacing in a circle.

" He could be with Sandaime-sensei?" Orochimaru said softly, knowing Jiraiya would yell again.

" If he was he would send that Jounin here to tell us that!" shouted Jiraiya, he looked over a Tsunade, " Tsunade he's your boyfriend, where do you think he is." Tsunade didn't answer, she was staring in the direction of the village, and her heart was hoping she'd see Sasuke jumping through the trees, but her mind knew she wouldn't. Closing her eyes she pictured the last time she had seen him, again in her head.

Flashback 

" _I dunno," he muttered, while nuzzling her neck, " probably just a mission. I'll come and see you as soon as I get back, ok?"_

" _Promise?" she had asked looking up at his face._

" _I promise!" he kissed her softly and turned away heading towards the village._

_She just had to make sure so she called after him, " you always keep your promises right?" laughing as she did. He turned and gave her a thumbs up then vanished in a puff of smoke._

**End Flashback**

She opened her eyes, and realized where he was; Jiraiya and Orochimaru had also come to that conclusion.

" He's got to be on a mission" Orochimaru said simply, Jiraiya jumped in the air.

" Of course he must be! Where else would he be?" Jiraiya laughed happily.

" But then why didn't they send someone to inform us that he's not coming today?" Tsunade asked simply, the boys' smiles disappeared, " exactly, they must have expected him back before this morning."

" We need to go and talk to Sandaime-sensei" Orochimaru said as they started to run towards the village.

" Where is Sasuke?" Tsunade exclaimed the second that they had walked into Sandaime's office. He looked shocked to see them Jiraiya marched up to him.

" Well? Where is Sasuke-sensei?" he was almost shouting. Sandaime folded his hands and sighed.

" So I take it that Sasuke never showed up for this mornings training?" he said calmly.

" No he didn't!" Tsunade scowled, and moved forward, " now tell us where he is!" Sandaime sighed again and motioned for them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.

" Sasuke is currently on a very important mission for this village," Sandaime looked slightly sad, " due to the fact that he only showed up here about six months ago, I needed to make sure that he wasn't a spy for the Earth country. By him accepting this mission, it is obvious that he is not."

" How could you think that!" Tsunade and Jiraiya howled and Orochimaru just scowled.

" Well think about it," Sandaime's voice became firm, " we don't know, who he is, where he came from, or why he came here. It is my job as Hokage to protect this village, from anything. But don't worry I know that he is true to this village."

" Ok good, but back to the point…" Orochimaru said simply, and Tsunade and Jiraiya both yelled, " where is Sasuke?"

" Alright, alright," Sandaime said putting his hands up in front of his face, " Sasuke is currently infiltrating an Earth Nin camp, and stealing a very important document. It is the plans for their next attack, on Konoha. We need to be prepared and this was the best way, knowing their attack before it happens. And due to the fact that Sasuke is one of the strongest ninja we have, I sent him to get the scroll. If he doesn't succeed and get the scroll, it could mean the end of Konoha, but I have full confidence that he will return. Or at least take out many of the Earth Nin's as he tries to escape."

" What!" screamed the three young ninjas standing up immediately.

" Whoa! Sasuke took it better than you three are," Sandaime waved his hands in front of his face, " I told him how dangerous this mission was and that there was a very high possibility of death. And all he said was, there are things worth dying for, and then a few minutes later he left."

" What did he mean by there are things worth dying for?" asked Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru nodded.

" You three have not been through the physical and mental pain that, that boy has," Sandaime said, standing up and walking to the window, staring into Konoha, " you wouldn't understand what he means."

" Try us!" shouted Jiraiya with the other two nodding behind him.

" Alright I will," Sandaime said, still looking out over Konoha, " I don't know the exact details of his life. But from what it seems, he has lost anyone who has ever been important to him. That could be why he came to Konoha, he doesn't want to lose anyone else, to death or anything. Losing someone you love is…. one of the most terrible things people must go through. But losing everyone you love, is…. unbearable, that is why I became Hokage, because I love everyone in the village and I want to protect them. Sasuke accepted that mission, because he cares about you three, and this village, and this is the only way that he could protect it." None of the three young ninja's said a word for a few minutes, letting it all sink in finally Orochimaru spoke.

" Sensei?" he said softly.

" Yes?" Sandaime answered looking back at him.

" Is Sasuke going to come back?" he asked looking down at his hands.

" I honestly don't know," Sandaime said sadly, and the three ninja's looked even sadder, " but I have full confidence in that boy's ability, I believe that he will return to Konoha, with the scroll." The three looked up happily, and smiled at each other, Sandaime smiled down at them.

" If you want," he said thoughtfully, " you can wait here in my office for him. Sasuke has to come back to give the mission report and deliver the scroll so, if you wait here you'll see him."

" Ok!" Jiraiya grinned happily and jumped on the couch.

" Sure thing!" Orochimaru smiled and sat on the other couch.

" Thank you Sandaime-sensei!" Tsunade smiled and sat in the chair by the window. Sandaime smiled at his three young students, and went back to his paper work, hoping that Sasuke would return soon. As the day turned to night and the sun vanished, the three young students began to get worried again, along with the Hokage.

" Sensei, he's been gone for over a day already!" Orochimaru said worriedly, Sandaime didn't answer.

" What if he's hurt or something? Shouldn't we go and get him?" Jiraiya asked in a shaky voice.

" We don't know where he is, or even if he's hurt," Sandaime sighed, " he could just be moving slowly, making sure he's not being followed." Tsunade stared out the window into the darkness, completely ignoring the conversation. _**Sasuke…where are you?**_

" Sensei! We can't just abandon him!" Jiraiya howled, " If he's hurt we have to find him and help him!"

" Yeah! We're Konoha shinobi!" shouted Orochimaru, " we're known for never leaving our comrades behind! So we have to help Sasuke!"

" Your right," Sandaime smiled, " I'm glad you feel that way, it proves that you are growing up and know what it means to be a shinobi. If Sasuke doesn't return tonight, we will go after him, first thing tomorrow morning. We can't leave tonight, it would be too dangerous."

" Ok sensei!" Orochimaru said, saluting Sandaime.

" We're having a sleepover tonight! Just in case he returns!" Jiraiya shouted happily, Sandaime face vaulted.

" I didn't mean we're staying here all night!" he protested, but the look on Tsunade's face a she walked over to join the conversation, made him stop, " but I can see how worried you are about Sasuke, so we'll stay tonight. But first you have to go and get all your equipment, just in case we have to leave tomorrow."

" Yes sir!" they all chorused together, and ran out of the room. A little while later they had all returned and were lying on the couches. Except for Tsunade, who was still staring out the window._ **Sasuke…. please…. please be all right…. I've already lost my parents…. I couldn't take losing you too; it hurts too much to lose someone you love.**_

****

* * *

That's chapter 5. sorry it took so long. Please review! 


	7. Reasons

I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd be rich.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Reasons**

Morning came all too soon, for Tsunade who was still sitting in the chair at the window; the rising sun woke her out of sleep. She woke the others immediately, due to the fact that Sasuke was not back yet. Orochimaru immediately jumped up and kicked Jiraiya; the only answer he got was a few choice words and a kunai knife.

" Jiraiya! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" screamed Orochimaru as the boy pulled the blanket over his head, " we have to get going!" Tsunade glanced over and saw Jiraiya put the pillow over his head, she sighed it was time for desperate measures. Sandaime was up and everyone was ready to go, so she gave the lump that was Jiraiya a death glare.

" Oh Jiraiya-kun…" she sighed irresistibly, and didn't fail to notice the twitch under the covers, " won't you hurry up for me?" She just got a grunt, and then a loud snore, her eye twitched and Orochimaru walked over and whispered something in her ear. She face vaulted but agreed that it would get him up.

" Okay then," she sighed and looked out the window, " taking off my shirt." Jiraiya jumped out of his bed and raced over to her, standing right in front of her, staring at her chest. Then he realized what had happened, and turned to run, but was too slow and got bashed in the back of the head.

" Owieee!" he howled on the floor, " I ought to hit you back one day!"

" You do realize what would happen if you did right?" it wasn't Tsunade that answered, it was Orochimaru, he said it simply, " Sasuke would kill you." Jiraiya coughed and straightened his jacket, walking out the door. Sandaime laughed and the rest followed him.

A few hours later they were crouched on a tree branch listening to Sandaime's plan, near the enemy camp where Sasuke should be.

" Alright," he said with a sigh and looked at Tsunade, " if Sasuke is still alive, then they are probably holding him hostage, hoping for us to surrender for his return. Which will not happen, I'm sorry but it won't." Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded solemnly, but Orochimaru scowled darkly.

" We won't need to negotiate for Sasuke," he said simply, grinning at the others, " it's Sasuke, he's stronger than that, he's still alive and waiting to be rescued. I know it!"

Sandaime smiled and the other nodded happily.

" Good for thinking that way," he grinned, " now here's the plan, I'm going to go closer and take a look for Sasuke. Jiraiya I want you to go to one side of the camp and be prepared to jump in and attack. Tsunade and Orochimaru, I want you on the other side of the camp. Orochimaru, you be ready to jump in and help me fight, Tsunade you stay hidden and use kunai's and any other long-range attacks. We're going to rescue Sasuke, if we can. But you all have to swear to me, that you will listen to any orders I give."

" Of course we will" Orochimaru said, the other two nodded.

" If I say run and hide, you will?" he asked.

" Yes" they answered.

" If I say run to back to Konoha without looking back, leaving me behind you will?" he asked.

They hesitated with the answer, but after a stern look, they said, " yes we will."

" If we find Sasuke," he said softly, and they grinned up at him, " and he is injured, or dead, and I tell you to leave him behind?"

" No" whispered Tsunade glaring at him, Orochimaru and Jiraiya nodded firmly.

" If that is your answer then you need to go back to Konoha," he said with a firm look, " we don't know what we're going to find in that camp. Sasuke could be sitting there waiting with a smile on his face. Or he could just be a bloody mass, whatever we find you have to listen to what I say. That is part of being a shinobi, not letting your emotions take over, remember the twenty-fifth rule of shinobi conduct. No matter what happens a true shinobi must not shed a tear, the mission is the only thing that matters so never ever shed a tear. A shinobi who doesn't follow orders is trash, dead trash. Listening to me will keep you alive, so if you don't promise then I take you back to Konoha right now."

" Fine I will" Jiraiya whispered fiercely, Orochimaru nodded, Sandaime looked at Tsunade waiting for her answer.

" I know what it means to be a shinobi," she whispered shakily, " but a shinobi who leaves a comrade behind is even lower than trash. So if Sasuke is alive, I don't care what you say, I won't leave him behind."

" She's right you know" Orochimaru glanced at Sandaime who had his eyes shut.

" Fine, but if he is dead, we leave him be" he said simply, the three nodded " now you all know your jobs?"

" Yup" Orochimaru said.

" Roger dodger" Jiraiya grinned.

" Why am I not included in the battle?" Tsunade asked.

" You are our only medical ninja," Sandaime said simply, " also due to your personnel feelings for Sasuke you may end up getting distracted if he is gravely hurt, and then you could get hurt. Now lets go team." They all vanished and waited for Sandaime to signal them.

They watched him move stealthily into the camp, and watched him get pummeled by kunai knives; his doppelganger disappeared in a puff of smoke. And the real Sandaime attacked, motioning for Jiraiya and Orochimaru to join him, they came flying in and took out some earth shinobi. Tsunade stayed where she was, throwing kunai knives and looking for Sasuke, who was nowhere in sight.

Orochimaru finally took down his enemy and waited for more, but none came. Jiraiya looked at him and shrugged, as they walked over to Sandaime who had just finished off another Earth shinobi.

" This is strange," Sandaime scowled his eyes darting left and right, " I can't sense a single Chakra. Can either of you sense one, any ones?"

" No I've got nothing" Jiraiya sighed and checked an earth shinobi to see if he was dead.

" I can't sense a single Chakra for miles," Orochimaru looked downcast, " not even Sasuke's, also I can't see or hear anyone at all. Is Sasuke dead sensei?"

" I don't know," Sandaime sighed and motioned for Tsunade to join them, when she had he looked her in the eye, " this is our current situation, we have defeated the Earth Nin's and taken their base. But there is no sign of any Chakra here, not even Sasuke's." Tsunade didn't answer; she just looked at the ground.

" There is no point in staying here," Sandaime sighed, " we might as well go back to Konoha and plan our next move from…" he was cut off by a kunai knife flying into the circle, causing all of them to jump back. Orochimaru found the hidden attacker and flung some kunai knives at him, which he dodged easily, appearing in front of them, laughing. "Well, well, well," he laughed even more, " the Hokage of the Leaf and his subordinates, out for a walk in our territory? You know how foolish that is don't you? Wandering in with out a purpose."

" We have a purpose," Sandaime answered calmly, " we are searching for a comrade you have taken."

" Oh really," he answered mockingly, " that must have been the boy that was here earlier, but he is gone already."

" Where is he?" Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru asked excitedly, thinking that Sasuke had already headed back to the village and they had missed him. The man began laughing softly at first, then he got louder and Sandaime swore softly.

" I killed him," he said simply. Jiraiya's smile vanished and was replaced with anger and Sandaime had to grab his jacket. Orochimaru had turned paler then normal and was shaking with rage and sadness. Tsunade had dropped to her knees shaking her head violently with silent tears running down her face, she didn't believe that he was dead. _**No! Sasuke can't be dead! He's so strong…and he promised that he would come back. So no! He just can't be dead!**_

" Yes, yes," the masked ninja laughed again, " he was a very good fighter though, took out a lot of our men before we captured him. He's tied in that tent, or at least his body is tied to a stump in that tent." He walked over and pulled the tent apart, revealing Sasuke, who was tied to a pole, with his head hanging. They saw the blood on his face though, and Tsunade stood up and tried to get to him, but the masked Nin knocked her away.

" Don't bother," the ninja sighed darkly, " we beat the crap out of him, even if he is still alive, he can't recover."

" Sasuke!" screamed Tsunade, hoping he would get up even thought the medic inside her knew if he was alive, he couldn't move, " Sasuke wake up!" the masked ninja let out a low growl, this was obviously starting to annoy him.

" Enough," he growled, " I thought maybe I'd let you off easy, and kill you painlessly. But now I was to hurt you, so you'll die in pain." With that he flung off his long cloak and pulled down his mask.

" So it is you," Sandaime sighed darkly, " I was hoping it would be a different sadistic bastard. But it just had to be you."

" Sandaime-sensei," Orochimaru asked, " who is he?"

" You don't know him," Sandaime answered, " he used to be a Jounin in Konoha, his name is Mizuneo, but he is now a traitor and a Jounin for the Earth country."

" I only did it because you are a fool and Konoha will fall to the Earth country!" he snarled at Sandaime, " I'll make it happen by defeating you here and now. Oh and by the way just so that you don't think that this boy can be rescued, I'll finish him now." He smiled darkly and flung four kunai knives into Sasuke's chest, laughing as they hit. He turned to throw some more but stopped, then he yelled and threw a kunai into Sasuke's head. Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke, causing him to yell even more.

" How could he have escaped!" he howled with fury, " with those wounds he shouldn't have been able to move!"

" I am an Uchiha!" came the low growl from above them, " I refuse to die in a place like this! I have a dream that I must complete, I can't die by your hands!" everyone spun around to look up at him, he was standing on a tree branch with his eyes narrowed giving Mizuneo a death glare.

" You…. what are you!" screamed Mizuneo with fear, Sasuke's sharingan eyes were piercing into his, " are you even human! Those wounds would have killed any normal man! Or at least crippled him!"

" Don't you listen, idiot!" Sasuke jumped down and landed near by Tsunade, who noticed him wince as he landed, " I told you! I won't die until I've had my revenge! But you can prepare to die! You've really gotten on my nerves, it was luck that you can conceal your Chakra so well, or I would have noticed you sooner, and you wouldn't have caught me! I hope that you like to experience pain as much as you give it out! Here comes a good dose of it!" Sasuke ran a Mizuneo, charging his chidori as he went; Mizuneo was apparently frozen with fear, because he wasn't moving. As Sasuke drew closer fear was etched all over his face, and he tried to move at the last second, but Sasuke was faster and he plunged his hand throw Mizuneo's chest. Mizuneo choked up blood, but also threw a punch at Sasuke who didn't manage to block it in time and went flying. Sasuke flipped over and landed on his feet, only to jump back up in the air to avoid a kunai knife. He formed quick hand seals and launched out a powerful attack.

" Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" (Fire Style! Giant Fireball Technique!) Sasuke blew out a large fireball that Mizuneo barely managed to dodge. Mizuneo crashed into a tree only to find Sasuke standing a few feet away from him.

" Here's my ultimate punch," Sasuke scowled at him, while pulling his arm back, " Uchiha Fury!" the punch was just like the punch he had taught the younger ninjas but there was way more power in this one. It sent Mizuneo back through a lot of trees and he didn't get up.

" Sasuke did it!" shouted Jiraiya jumping up and down.

" Go Sasuke!" shouted Orochimaru also jumping up and down.

" Good work Sasuke!" grinned Sandaime.

" Sasuke! I'm so glad your okay!" Tsunade started running towards him, he looked at her and grinned, then he coughed up blood and fell face down on the ground. They all ran to him, Tsunade pulled his shirt back, and gasped. There was a long gash running down his chest, she immediately began healing it. As he lost consciousness he watched her heal him, and smiled softly and fell into darkness.

**It was really dark and dead silent, Sasuke tried to move but found he couldn't. Then he saw someone standing in front of him. It was his brother.**

" **You and I are unique brothers," Itachi said with a smile, " to surpass your own limits you and I should stay together, even if you hate me."**

**Itachi vanished and was replaced by Sasuke's mother. She smiled down at him like she always had.**

" **When your father talked to me," she said happily, " all he talked about was you."**

**She vanished and was replaced by his father, who was walking away from him on the dock in Konoha. **

" **As I expected," he said proudly, " you are my son." **

**His father vanished and was then replaced by Sakura.**

" **Please let me go with you!" she pleaded, " I'll do anything! Because if you were gone I would feel completely alone! Because I truly love you!"**

**Sakura vanished and no one came for a minute, but then he saw Naruto walking towards him, a sad looked placed on his face.**

" **When I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder if that's what it's like being with a father," Naruto said sadly, " and when I'm with you, I wonder if that's what it's like being with a brother." **

**Sasuke tried to turn away to block Naruto out, as he had done for so many years, but this time Naruto wouldn't leave.**

" **You're my friend! And I'll bring you back to Konoha!" shouted Naruto angrily, " even if I have to break all the bones in your body!"**

**Sasuke then was hit with the flashbacks of everything he had been through with team 7, from the lame missions, to the dangerous ones. His memories flashed through from the sad times, to the times where they would all laugh, even the times when they would fight. He heard their voices echoing in his head.**

" **Sasuke-kun!" called Sakura happily.**

" **Sasuke!" shouted Naruto angrily.**

" **Yo!" called Kakashi-sensei with a smile.**

**Sasuke was finally able to move, and he tried to run away but they followed him.**

" **Hey fool! Why are you acting so cool!" Naruto shouted, " We're really worried about you!"**

" **Please Sasuke-kun," Sakura sobbed, " don't leave me!"**

**Itachi appeared again, but he was glaring at Sasuke.**

" **You too can awaken this mangekyou sharingan as me, but there is a requirement," Itachi scowled at him, " you must kill…. your closest friend."**

**Sasuke dropped to his knee's watching them talk, in his memories**. He sighed, _your right you know. You're all right, except for Itachi. I'm sorry I left. But I'm coming home now, I've been running from my past for long enough, now it's caught up to me. I've been here long enough, to find love, friendship and that I miss you all. Naruto I'm sorry, you are my best friend._

Sasuke opened his eyes, and realized as he stared at a ceiling that he must be in a hospital. He looked around and smiled, Orochimaru was asleep in a chair in the corner, Jiraiya was sprawled on a couch and Tsunade was in a chair by his bed, her head resting in her arms on his bed. He sighed softly and moved slowly so he didn't wake her, or the others. Pulling on his shoes, half of him hoped that they would wake up, and the other half wanted them to sleep, not wanting to say goodbye. He pulled on his shirt over the bandages that covered his chest and with one last look into the room he smiled again.

" Goodbye you three, I'm really going to miss you," Sasuke whispered, he looked at Tsunade and walked over to her, he kissed the top of her head, " I love you Tsunade." As he shut the door silently behind him and walked down the hall, he felt like he had lost his family all over again. Walking out into the street, he walked into Sandaime who looked at him curiously and motioned for him to follow him. Sasuke and Sandaime walked into his office and sat down.

" So where are you going?" Sandaime asked him calmly.

" Home" Sasuke said simply, deciding to finally tell the truth, he was going to tell Sandaime all about Orochimaru and his evil plan to have him kill Tsunade and Jiraiya.

" You can't go home," Sandaime, sighed, " I can't send you back."

" I know you can't," Sasuke said simply, " I can go back though, I know the way."

" Then you came here on purpose? Why?" Sandaime asked slowly.

" You made a mistake in trusting me," Sasuke said softly, Sandaime's eyes narrowed, " I haven't done anything but I was supposed to. I was sent here to kill Jiraiya and Tsunade."

" What!" Sandaime exclaimed, glaring at Sasuke now, " how could you! Who would do that?"

" I know," Sasuke, said simply, " I was planning on killing them for Orochimaru. The Orochimaru of the future is evil; he has betrayed the leaf and now is trying to destroy it. In my time he kills you, but you stop him with a jutsu that takes his arms. I am his subordinate, not because I agree with what he is doing, but because I wanted power."

" Orochimaru is evil?" Sandaime asked sadly, Sasuke nodded, " why would you help him if you aren't evil?"

" My only goal in life is to kill my older brother," Sasuke said sadly, Sandaime looked confused, " he massacred our clan and left me alive so I could kill him. Orochimaru offered me power and believe me I have lots of power. He sent me here to kill those two so that he could destroy the Leaf with no trouble. But I couldn't do it! Not after getting to know them and falling in love with Tsunade."

" You love her?" Sandaime asked softly.

" Yes," Sasuke whispered looking out the window at the stars, " I truly deeply love her. More than anyone else in the world. But in the time that I must return to, she is over thirty years older then I. So in that time I cannot be with her." Sandaime watched him silently; Sasuke glanced at him with sad eyes.

" Sasuke, I still trust you," he said happily, Sasuke smiled, " I will try to help Orochimaru, not become evil. I will also try and stop your clan from being massacred, if you wish that." Sasuke looked up sharply, this hadn't occurred to him, then he realized something.

" I miss my parents, and the rest of my clan, but," Sasuke sighed, " no matter how much, if they hadn't of died I wouldn't be here right now. They are gone and I am still alive, that is it."

" That's very noble Sasuke," Sandaime said proudly, " I also have a way to help you with the age difference with you and Tsunade."

" What!" Sasuke exclaimed cheerfully, " how! What do you mean?"

" Listen closely and do this when you return to your time," Sandaime grinned and told Sasuke what to do.

" Okay I'll do that!" Sasuke grinned happily, " thank you for everything Sandaime-sama!"

" Your welcome," he smiled happily, " now do you want to say goodbye?"

" I don't know," Sasuke said sadly, " leaving is so hard."

" I think that they deserve to see you one last time," Sandaime said simply, " don't you think?"

" Yeah your right," Sasuke sighed, " can you go and get them, I'll meet you at the gates to Konoha."

" See you in ten minutes" Sandaime vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke had just enough time to run to his apartment and grab his stuff. He appeared at the gate, the sun was just starting to rise. He saw Sandaime and the three young ninja's walking towards him. Tsunade ran to him and hugged him; he smiled desolately and held her close to him. Then he released her and turned to the others.

" Well you three," Sasuke said slowly, " this is goodbye."

" What!" shouted Jiraiya angrily.

" No way!" howled Orochimaru irately.

" Sasuke… no," Tsunade whispered, " don't leave me."

" Don't worry," he tried to sound cheerful, " it's not goodbye forever, just for a long time. I promise you three, we will meet again one day." He walked over to Orochimaru who was looking dejected; he put a hand on his shoulder.

" Orochimaru," he said with a grin, " I know for a fact that you will be very strong. So be good and make me proud, alright?"

" Yes Sasuke-sensei" Orochimaru whispered trying not to sniffle or look weak, Sasuke smiled. He walked over to Jiraiya who didn't have a problem looking weak and was practically sobbing.

" Jiraiya! Don't be like that," Sasuke said with a sigh, " I told you that it's not goodbye forever, just for a long time, I swear to you we will meet. I also know that you will be very strong, so make sure Tsunade never gets hurt for me will you?"

" I promise," Jiraiya, blubbered, " I'll always protect her and the village, Sasuke-sensei." Sasuke clapped him on the shoulder and moved to Tsunade, the others walked away so they could be alone for a minute.

" Sasuke…. don't go!" Tsunade was sobbing, " I'll go with you, just as long as we're together, and we'll be…"

" No Tsunade," Sasuke said softly, " you can't go with me. Not to where I'm going, it is impossible."

" Why Sasuke!" she sobbed, " Where are you going?"

" I can't tell you, Sandaime will explain it to you in time," Sasuke said softly, " look Tsunade I can't promise that we'll be together forever when we meet again, I can't promise when we'll meet again. But I can promise you two things, I will wait for you, and no matter what happens, I'll still love you."

" Sasuke," she whispered, looking at him she flung herself into his arms sobbing into his chest, " I'll still love you too. I promise." Sasuke smiled as she said that, he brought his arms up and undid the necklace that he wore around his neck, the symbol of Konoha on a chain.

" Tsunade, I want you to have this," he whispered, she looked up as he put it around her neck, " I got it many years ago, from my brother. It means a lot to me and I hope you'll wear and remember me."

" Sasuke," she whispered looking down and smiling, " I'll always have it on me."

" Tsunade," he whispered remembering that guy Dan, " you should be open to seeing other people, because it could be many years, until next we meet. I just want you to be happy."

" Don't be stupid," she said softly looking up into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, holding her close to him. The sun rose shining down on them, he released her and turned to walk away, a voice stopped him.

" Sasuke-sempai!" shouted Nawaki, he ran and stopped in front of Sasuke panting, " where are you going?"

" I have to leave Nawaki," Sasuke said miserably, " thanks for coming to see me off though."

" Are you coming back?" Nawaki asked innocently.

" No Nawaki," Sasuke smiled at the young boy, " not for many long years. But I know that you'll be strong, become a good man and a respectable Hokage. And take care of your sister for me okay?"

" Okay Sasuke-sempai" Nawaki said desolately, Sasuke ruffled his hair, and grinned down at him.

" Make me proud kid" Sasuke poked him in the forehead, because he hadn't put his forehead protector on yet, remembering how Itachi had done that to him before. Nawaki smiled up at him, and as Sasuke turned away he felt that he wasn't losing them. Just saying goodbye for a while. Sasuke turned to look back as he walked away, they were all waving at him, and he smiled happily and waved back. As soon as he was far enough from the village he began the hand seals, and felt the sensation of falling again. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the Otonin village, outside of Orochimaru's mansion. _So Sandaime-sama wasn't able to stop Orochimaru after all_, Sasuke thought sadly, he stepped forward and found Orochimaru leaning against a tree.

" Welcome back Sasuke," Orochimaru said softly, Sasuke didn't answer, " you didn't kill them, which makes me angry. But I know why, don't worry. And you were a great teacher, Sasuke-sensei." Sasuke smiled and Orochimaru grinned at him.

" Thanks Orochimaru," Sasuke said slowly, " and now I have to leave. I'm going back to the Leaf."

" I thought so," Orochimaru sighed, " I need the sharingan, but I'm pretty sure that you won't let me have it. So I'll let you go, but I will crush the Leaf so enjoy what little time you have there."

" Thanks Orochimaru," Sasuke said with a smile, Orochimaru grinned and walked down into the mansion. Sasuke jumped onto a branch and began the long journey back to Konohagakure_. Tsunade I'm coming, and I still love you._

* * *

Wow that took me like three hours to write! I'm going to need a lot of reviews before i update! So start reviewing! 


	8. Happiness

I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be stuck in this hell hole. Okay I just noticed that I am like a chapter aheadS I realized that on my computer I forgot to label chapter 2 ( bashes head into desk) but this is actually chapter 8 not 7! Sorry bout that!

**

* * *

**

**Happiness**

Sasuke collapsed on a tree branch; he had been going for almost two days and needed a break. It was roughly four days from Otonin to Konohagakure and even though he was fast he still had at least another day and a half to go.

" Kuso," he muttered as he lay on the tree branch, staring at the stars and remembering doing this with Tsunade, " I've got to keep going." But as he tried to get up, he felt a searing pain rip through his chest and he collapsed again.

" Okay then," he sighed staring at the stars again, " maybe just a few minutes of rest…" He shut his eyes, gladly embracing the darkness that followed. When he woke up it was very bright and he noticed that there was someone sitting, under branch he was on, on the ground. Immediately he vanished, appearing in the next tree over staring at the young boy who was apparently asleep, then he sighed. _Unbelievable, what kind of a ninja who wants to be Hokage can't even notice someone sleeping above him,_ he smiled and landed in front of the boy.

" Hey, baka!" Sasuke shouted at him, the boy was immediately on his feet with a kunai out, " geez, you are pathetic aren't you? I was sleeping above you this whole time, Naruto." Naruto just stared at Sasuke, like he couldn't believe it was Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't believe that this was Naruto he looked so different. He didn't wear the orange jumpsuit anymore; instead he had a Jounin uniform with the black pants, black shirt and flak jacket. His hair was a bit longer as well so it hung around his face.

" Sasuke!" Naruto shouted happily, he laughed, " I thought I sensed you but I shook it off. Hey what are you doing here! This is Konoha territory! Spying for Orochimaru aren't you!"

" No dobe," Sasuke sighed and laughed out loud, " I'm coming home! For good!"

" I knew it!" shouted Naruto, then he realized what Sasuke had said, " you're coming home! What do you mean? Not that I'm complaining, but what made you change your mind?"

" Have a seat Naruto," Sasuke grinned at his friend, he really had missed Naruto, " and I'll tell you everything, over breakfast." They started boiling water over a fire, and poured it into some ramen cups, and Sasuke began his story. By the time that they had finished their ramen, Naruto's jaw was hanging open and Sasuke had finished his story.

" YOUR IN LOVE WITH TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" Naruto howled sending what was left of his ramen everywhere, Sasuke laughed and nodded, " that's…. that's…. that's kinda creepy but I'll help you!"

" Don't worry Naruto," Sasuke grinned at him, " I know she'll still love me."

" Okay then," Naruto grinned back, " so you're really back for good? You're not going to leave again?"

" Naruto," Sasuke sighed and stood up, walking over to the small lake they were near, he looked over it a dark look on his face, his eyes in shadows, " Naruto, I am sorry, for leaving before. But I needed to do that, and now I'm back, for good. And I hope you and I can be friends, no not friends, more like brothers."

" Well of course!" Naruto grinned as he stood up beside Sasuke, " I'm glad your back."

" Yeah me too" Sasuke grinned at his best friend.

" Sakura-chan will be happy too" Naruto trailed off, and Sasuke looked up sharply.

" Is she still in love with me?" he asked slowly.

" Yeah, well at least I think so," Naruto sighed softly, " she was so upset when you left, and I promised her that I would bring you back someday. That cheered her up a little, but I think that she is still in love with you."

" I figured," Sasuke, sighed looking back out at the water, " I have only ever liked her as a friend, nothing more. I am in love with Tsunade, so I'll have to deal with Sakura and Ino at some point."

" I'll tell Sakura," Naruto grinned, " after you and Tsunade announce your relationship to the village. I'll make her understand."

" Thanks Naruto," Sasuke laughed, " by the way what were you doing out here all alone?"

" Me?" Naruto asked putting a finger on his chin, " oh I'm an ANBU member now, and I was on a mission to survey the Otonin village. For any traces of you or Orochimaru, but I found you so my mission is complete."

" Why were you searching for me?" Sasuke asked him, Naruto looked at him strangely.

" You've been gone for so long," he said simply, " Orochimaru has been able to use the body change jutsu for about two and a half years."

" WHAT!" shouted Sasuke as he face vaulted into the ground, " Naruto? How old are you?"

" I'm nineteen," Naruto said simply and stared at Sasuke, " how old are you?"

" Well if your nineteen," Sasuke said slowly realizing what had happened, " then that means that I'm nineteen too, I was in the past for longer then I thought. Wow, I'm nineteen now!"

" Happy birthday bud," Naruto laughed and then turned around, " if we leave now and hurry, we'll make it back to Konoha by around midnight. Then you can go and see Tsunade without any questions. We're going to sneak into Konoha so that they don't make a big fuss over you being back. If they see you then everyone will be there to greet you and you won't get to see Tsunade alone for a long time. Also Sakura-chan and Ino will see you and be all over you, so sneaking in and getting you to the Hokage's office is the best way. And I'll guard the building so no one bothers you two, I'll tell anyone that if they try and disturb Tsunade-baachan, then they'll end up going through a few walls, because she had a lot of paperwork right now."

" That's actually a really good idea Naruto," Sasuke was impressed, Naruto had definitely matured since he had last seen him, " your right, so lets go!"

Naruto was right, by the time that they reached the outer wall of the village it was nearing midnight, sneaking in was no trouble at all. Sasuke and Naruto ran as fast as they could to the Hokage's office, in his mind Sasuke could picture her saying goodbye and he felt so excited that he was going to see her again and be with her too. They finally reached the office and Naruto nodded to him and he grinned.

" After we're done here," Sasuke whispered to Naruto, " I'll treat us to as much ramen as we can eat at Ichiraku Ramen." He left a drooling Naruto outside to stop anyone and went racing up to where he knew she was. He stopped outside the door, running a hand through his hair. He grinned and opened the doors silently and walked in, he shut the doors without a noise. The room was very dark; the only light was from the moon shining down on Tsunade's desk. He smiled, she had her head in her arms and was asleep on the desk, and she_ must have given up on the paperwork_ Sasuke thought. She was way more different then the Tsunade of the past. He hair was long and in pigtails, and she wore a white shirt with a green jacket. Her pants were blue as well, he smiled, and she was still beautiful. He stepped forward and saw her stirring she yawned and sat up straight and realized that someone was there, but she couldn't see him yet.

" Who is it?" she asked calmly, " if someone's playing a joke then they will go through a few walls." Sasuke stepped forward into the moonlight enjoying the look of surprise that flashed across her face.

" Tsunade," he whispered with a smile, she stood up and walked over to him, looking up into his eyes, he was still taller than her, " good to see that you're well."

" Sasuke," she whispered, he loved how she said his name, but saw something sad in her eyes, "it's been so long since I've seen you, or well the you that knows me."

" Tsunade," he grinned happily, " I'm sorry I had to leave, but now I'm here and I promise I won't go anywhere." He had expected her to smile or hug him, but instead she turned away and walked over to the window. He just stared at her back for a few minutes, until she spoke.

" Sasuke," she said softly and he moved a bit closer to her, " I loved you, I loved you more than anyone then, and now. But we've got to be realistic, I am over thirty years older than you, you deserve to be with someone your own age and what would everyone say?" Sasuke didn't answer, he could hear her words over and over in his head, I **loved** you, his heart was pounding, and he found rage and depression rising inside of him and finally said something.

" So you loved me?" he asked coldly, " somehow I seem to remember you saying, I'll still love you. And the you back then wouldn't have given a damn what anyone else thought!"

" Sasuke," she said softly, " you could have a great future in Konoha, but not if everyone disapproves of you."

" I don't care!" he shouted, " I don't want a future in Konoha if you're not in it!" Tsunade inhaled sharply at that comment and she turned around to face him.

" Tsunade," he said slowly, " tell me right now, and if you care about me at all tell me. If you don't care about me anymore then tell me and I will walk out of your life, forever that's a promise."

" Sasuke," she whispered shaking her head slowly, but his eyes pierced hers, " I don't know how I feel anymore, I haven't seen you in thirty years."

" That's a good enough answer," Sasuke said coldly turning away going for the door, " you are obviously not the person I thought you were, the Tsunade I love wouldn't of let something stupid like age come between us. So this is goodbye, I'm keeping my promise." He opened the door not looking back; walking down the hall he could sense her coming out to follow him so he vanished. After he sensed that she had gone back to her office, he snuck up to the door and listened, hearing the teardrops falling on the desk he had to smile. _I knew it;_ he thought happily, _she does love me, now for Sandaime-sama's plan._ He snuck off to where they kept all the secret, forbidden scrolls; he saw the seals and easily disarmed them. After getting in he found the one he needed with ease, it was right where Sandaime said it would be. He strapped it to his back and jumped out the window to meet Naruto.

" Whoa! What's that?" Naruto gaped at the scroll on Sasuke's back.

" No time to explain right now," Sasuke jumped on to a roof, and Naruto followed, " I'll tell you what happened on the way. Just come with me, please, I need your help."

" Of course I'm coming," Naruto grinned, " you're my friend, I'll always help you." Sasuke grinned, but his face fell as he looked back at Tsunade's office and saw her staring at him through her window. He stared at her for a minute and then turned away jumping from roof to roof, until he couldn't see the Hokage building anymore.

Sasuke and Naruto finally reached the cabin in the woods, Sasuke put the scroll down, Naruto was fuming mad.

" How could she be like that!" he exclaimed for the third time, " I don't get it!"

" She's afraid Naruto," Sasuke sighed for the third time, " the villagers would disapprove of our relationship if she was fifty, or whatever, but with this scroll that will change."

" So what does this thing do anyways?" Naruto asked looking at the scroll.

" Sandaime-sama told me about it in the past," Sasuke said with a smile, and he unrolled the scroll so they could read it, " it's a forbidden jutsu, similar to Orochimaru's body transfer except, with this one all we're taking from someone is their age. See what we do is, find a person who is around our age and get him to stand with Tsunade, and then I do the hand seals and their age's are reversed so Tsunade will be our age again, but will have still been living for however long she's been alive."

" Okay I get it," Naruto grinned, " but whose age are we going to take? Wouldn't it be kind of mean to do that?"

" Usually you would be right," Sasuke grinned at him, " but the person we're going to use is someone that you hate with a passion, so I don't think that you'll mind."

" What?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, " whom are you going to get?"

" Kabuto!" Sasuke grinned, and Naruto laughed loudly.

" That's brilliant!" Naruto roared with laughter, " it's not like killing him it's worse, and he so deserves it!"

" He does I never liked that jerk," Sasuke scowled at the thought of him, " also it will be helping Konoha, when Orochimaru attacks, he'll be down one powerful ninja!"

" That's true," Naruto stood up and grinned, " after you memorize those lets go and get him, but how do we find him?"

" Don't worry," Sasuke grinned darkly, " I know exactly where he is, and currently Kabuto is staking out Konoha so he's really close. We'll go and hunt him down in a few minutes, just give me a sec to get these down pact."

" Sure thing" Naruto sat down at the base of a tree and fell asleep while Sasuke practiced the hand seals until he had them perfect. He woke Naruto and they went off to find Kabuto, which wasn't hard.

" Okay we found him," Sasuke whispered, Naruto nodded, " this is what we're going to do, I'll pretend that Orochimaru sent me to help him and then you attack, and when you attack from the front with your Rasengan, I'll attack from the back and drain all of his Chakra. I copied that move, that the guy used on me in the Chunin exams."

" Sure thing Sasuke," Naruto looked at him, " I trust you, so don't turn around and attack me."

" I promise Naruto," Sasuke grinned, " I won't. Give me a few minutes to talk to him."

" Okay," Naruto nodded, " good luck." Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Kabuto who jumped and pulled out a kunai knife.

" Oh Sasuke-sama," Kabuto breathed a sigh of relief, " it's you, what are you doing here?"

" I just got back from my mission," Sasuke grinned, " and I was bored so Orochimaru suggested that I come and hang out with you for a while."

" Oh I see," Kabuto, grinned, " you've been gone for like two years you know, where did you go?"

" Orochimaru didn't tell you?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he could sense Naruto moving so that he was behind Kabuto, " he sent me to stake out Jiraiya, and try to find times to kill him, but it didn't work very well. So I just got back and…." Naruto jumping out of the trees cut him off and Kabuto spinning around, he smiled and began the hand seals.

" Naruto-kun eh?" Kabuto shouted gleefully, " You still don't know your place do you? With me and Sasuke-sama here there is no way that you could possibly hope to…" He stopped talking because Sasuke had grabbed the back of his neck and he could feel the Chakra pouring out of him.

" Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto dropped to his knees, he couldn't move anymore, " what are you doing!"

" I am no longer a subordinate of Orochimaru," Sasuke growled, as he pulled more Chakra out of Kabuto, Naruto grinned and nodded, " I have returned to the Leaf and I need you for a little experiment."

" No!" shouted Kabuto, and he tried to fight back, but he was starting to loose consciousness, " you damned traitor!" Then he collapsed and Sasuke grabbed him and they started back to Konoha. When they had reached their destination it was night again, and they tied Kabuto to one of the stumps in the training area.

" Alright Naruto," Sasuke grinned, " now go and get Tsunade in a panic, that you found my dead body. And that it looks like I committed suicide that will definitely get her running out here. Also make sure that you bring her and only her, no one else okay?"

" Sure thing Sasuke," Naruto grinned and started to walk away, " she'll come running and don't forget that you owe me a bowl of ramen!" they both laughed and Naruto vanished and Sasuke walked over to stand beside Kabuto. He then formed hand seals and made a shadow clone, he made it look like he had slashed his throat and put it next to Kabuto with a kunai beside it. Then he went and leaned against a tree just out of sight and waited for Naruto to come back with Tsunade. He didn't have to wait long; Tsunade came flying into view dragging Naruto by the back of his shirt. When she saw Sasuke she dropped Naruto and walked over to the Kage Bunshin, she knelt down and listens for a heartbeat. When she didn't find one she started to form hand seals, but then the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

" What!" Tsunade turned slowly, giving Naruto a death glare, " Naruto you said he was dead!"

" No I'm not dead," Sasuke said calmly stepping out of the forest, " not physically dead at least, but if you refuse to be with me, I would rather be dead then go through my life without you."

" Sasuke," she whispered a tear ran down her cheek, " it's not that I don't want to be with you. I still love you, I truly do. But you're so many years younger than me that I don't think that the village would."

" Don't worry about that," Sasuke cut her off grinning, " first thing, I don't care what the village thinks, as long as I'm with you I can be happy. Second thing they won't have to worry about that anymore. Sandaime told me how to change our age problem, before I left the past. That's why I borrowed this scroll, now I can make you become Kabuto's age! Will you let me?"

" Sasuke you can do that?" Tsunade asked looking at him, he grinned at her and nodded, " then go ahead, I trust you with my life."

" Thanks Tsunade, go stand beside Kabuto," Sasuke smiled at her, " Naruto could you wake up the bastard, please?"

" Gladly," Naruto grinned, he walked over and bashed Kabuto in the back of the head causing him to yelp in pain.

" What the hell!" he scowled, looking around, " Sasuke-sama! No Sasuke rather! What are you doing to me?"

" Nothing bad," Sasuke grinned, " I'm not going to kill you. I'm just taking your age and replacing it with Tsunade's."

Kabuto's left eyes twitched slightly, " WHAT!" he screamed and began to try and free himself, but Naruto stopped him.

" Don't bother," Naruto scowled, " you've already lost a lot of Chakra and even if you get free we'll just catch you and take the rest of it." Kabuto scowled and swore loudly, as Sasuke began forming hand seals. He finished and from his hands came a bright white light, which engulfed Kabuto and Tsunade; Sasuke closed his eyes and prayed that it would work. When the light vanished he saw Tsunade and Kabuto still in the same places, the only difference was that Kabuto had a wrinkly face and looked terrible. Tsunade looked at her hands, and she realized that she had more Chakra than normal. That's when she knew that it worked; the Chakra that she usually used to keep herself looking young had been released, because she was young again. She closed her eyes, thanking god that the jutsu worked. Opening her eyes she saw Sasuke standing there staring at her, she smiled at him. Sasuke walked forward towards her, and Tsunade flung herself into his arms, laughing with tears of happiness flowing down her face. Sasuke spun her around laughing along with her, and Naruto watched laughing with them.

" So did you miss me Tsunade?" Sasuke grinned down at her; she looked up into his eyes.

" Of course I did you silly boy," she laughed and pressed her lips to his, he smiled and mouthed ' I love you' and held her close.

They broke apart and she smiled up at him, " I love you too." Kabuto finally got free and ran off, heading back to Orochimaru's place.

" Hey!" shouted Naruto, making to follow him.

" Don't worry about him Naruto," Sasuke said with his arm around Tsunade, " Kabuto is no longer a threat, we'll deal with him when the time comes. For now lets go, I'll buy you that bowl of ramen."

" Sure thing," Naruto grinned as they walked away towards the village.

The next morning Sasuke and Tsunade were walking with Naruto towards the Hokage's office, when a scream made them jump. Sasuke swore to himself when he realized who it was.

" SASUKE-KUN," screamed Sakura as she proceeded to glomp him, and with her strength it knocked him into a wall, " I knew that you would come back! I always knew that you would!"

" Sakura," Sasuke managed to gasp, " you're hurting me."

" Oh sorry Sasuke-kun," Sakura released him and stepped back taking in his appearance, " I've missed you so much!" She made to hug him again, and kiss him but he foresaw it and jumped over her, landing beside Tsunade who smiled.

" Sakura," Naruto walked forward, " there's something that you should know."

" Let me tell her Naruto," Sasuke said with a sigh, " Sakura, I have only ever liked you as a friend. I'm flattered that you feel so strongly for me, but I cannot return those feelings. I love another and I wouldn't let her go for the world."

" Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, " who could you possibly love, whoever she is I'll kick her ass! That'll show you just how much I love you." Sasuke laughed, Naruto and Tsunade joined in and Sakura looked very confused.

" Sakura," Sasuke said while laughing, " you couldn't beat this woman, not on your life. Also I think that you would get exiled from Konoha if you hit her. So I wouldn't recommend it, because if you did beat her, that would just make me very mad. She is the woman that I love Sakura and I won't leave her."

" What!" Sakura howled angrily, " Who is she! I'll give her a piece of my mind! I'll make her so scared that she will…"

" She will what Sakura?" Tsunade stepped forward and gave her subordinate the evil eye, " what will you try and do to this woman?"

" Oh Tsunade-sensei," Sakura smiled up at Tsunade, " well I'm going to tell them that they have no place stealing what is mine!"

Sasuke sweat dropped, " umm Sakura, I was never yours."

" Well what should have been and will be mine," Sakura corrected herself, smiling at Sasuke sweetly, " you love me deep down and you will realize it."

" Sakura, I'm sorry but I really don't," Sasuke sighed, and when she simply winked at him everyone face vaulted, " SAKURA! I really don't like you that way! I'm in love with Tsunade!" Sakura's eyes bulged and she whipped her head from Sasuke, to Tsunade many times before she screamed.

" WHAT!" Sakura shouted, " HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT BEING WITH SOMEONE WHO IS LIKE FIF…"

" Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Tsunade growled and Sakura immediately stopped.

" Well, I mean," Sakura restarted, " she is too old for you. It's wrong! You can't be together! People will talk and say things like Tsunade is a slut!" Tsunade opened her mouth to retort but Sasuke stepped in front of her.

" Sakura you have no right trying to tell us what we can and can't do," Sasuke said coldly, " also if you ever call Tsunade a slut again, I will hurt you!"

" But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura spluttered, she looked a Naruto who shook his head.

" Tsunade is the woman I love," Sasuke said simply, " and age is not a problem, Tsunade is now just a little over two years older then us. Thanks to a forbidden technique I used, so don't say it's wrong it's not. If two people love each other they should be together."

" Sakura, I understand what your feeling," Tsunade smiled at her subordinate who looked confused, " I truly love Sasuke with all my heart and I want to be with him. When he first came back a couple of days ago, I said the same stuff that you did. About our age, that would have been a problem except that now I am younger. I'm sorry but you can't control our lives, I love him, that's the way it goes." Tsunade wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist, he grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. Sakura just gaped at them for a while, they she sighed and looked at Naruto who nodded with a grin.

" Your right," Sakura smiled, " if you two are both happy, then I'm happy for you. Sorry for what I said before."

" Thanks Sakura," Tsunade smiled and Sasuke kissed her forehead, " now we have to go and bring Sasuke before the council so that he can be reinstated. Want to come?"

" Sure Tsunade-sensei," Sakura grinned and they walked to the meeting room, when they walked in Sasuke could of sworn that the room got colder when they saw his and Tsunade's arms around each other.

" Tsunade!" shouted one of the elders, " what are you doing!"

" Holding the man that I love!" she scowled at him, and he glared back.

" Well release him immediately!" shouted another one, " he is a traitor to this village and he is like thirty years your junior!"

" No he's not!" shouted Tsunade, releasing Sasuke and stepping forward, " can't you tell? I'm thirty years younger now!" More elders opened their mouths to shout, Sasuke sighed, _I didn't foresee this…if it goes much further, I can't let Tsunade be forced to leave the village. I thought that they would be okay with it, and with me coming back._

" Well now, just calm down all of you," the man called Danzou smirked, " now first off, I only know of two ways to become younger. One is Orochimaru's body transfer and I can see that you didn't do that. The second is a forbidden jutsu that is sealed away in the secret technique room. Now to the rules, theft of an ancient forbidden scroll is punishable by either, banishment or death. Depending on the council's decision, Tsunade, I think that you should resign as Hokage."

" Stop right there!" Sasuke growled coldly, " Tsunade didn't take the scroll, I did. She didn't have anything to do with it, except being the recipitant of the jutsu. So you can't tell her to resign when she has done nothing wrong."

" Sasuke" Tsunade whispered he shook his head softly.

" Well then," Danzou smiled even wider, " Uchiha Sasuke, you have betrayed Konoha by going to Orochimaru, and now you have stolen a secret scroll. Do you have anything to say before we convict you?"

" Yeah I do," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, " I didn't steal the scroll, I put it back. And as for Orochimaru, that was something I did, for reasons that you could never understand. I came back on my own free will Konohagakure is my home. I will help to protect Konoha, I want to be a shinobi here again." The council started whispering silently, and Danzou just glared at Sasuke.

" If you think that we're just going to let you off the hook then your wrong," Danzou scowled darkly, " these are not the days of the trouble-hating tight-assed Sandaime. These days we have a new Hokage, and we won't let people back into to Konoha, just because they are 'trustworthy'."

" Enough Danzou," snapped Hyuuga Hiashi, who was glaring at him, " you do not run this council or this village the Hokage does. Tsunade-sama has full power to override this council, if she trusts Uchiha Sasuke then so does the rest of the village. I personally do trust this boy, and Tsunade-sama's judgment, if she loves him then I see no problem with her being with him."

" Thank you Hiashi," Tsunade smiled at him, and the other council members grinned and nodded to one another, " does anyone have a problem with this? I trust Sasuke and I am ready to go to my office and sign the papers to reinstate him as a Jounin."

" Tsunade, Sasuke," the main elder stood up, " none of us have a problem with this. We're very happy for you and agree that you should reinstate Uchiha Sasuke."

" Thank you all" Tsunade and the others bowed and left. Sasuke let out a vicious stream of air, and Tsunade just smiled and put her arms around him again, he looked down and grinned placing his arm around her again.

" That was interesting," Naruto scowled, " if it wasn't for Hyuuga Hiashi, things could have gone really bad."

" Yeah Naruto's right," Sakura looked worried, " Tsunade-sensei, who was that man who had a real problem with you and Sasuke-kun?"

" His name is Danzou," Tsunade sighed looking around the village, " he's a man who was competing with Sarutobi-sensei for the seat of Sandaime long ago. Unlike Sandaime he was the leader of an unyielding war clique based on strict rational thinking. As a subordinate of Sandaime and the Shodai's granddaughter, he hates me."

" What a jerk," Sasuke said simply, Tsunade grinned up at him, " so when do I get to be reinstated?"

" As soon as we get back to my office," Tsunade rested her head on his chest, " why? Are you excited for some missions?"

" Hell ya!" Sasuke laughed, " The hardest thing I got from Orochimaru was the last mission. And god I'm thankful he sent me on it." He smiled down at Tsunade, who kissed him softly, and then they heard someone running towards them.

" TSUNAE-SAMA!" shouted Shizune, and Tsunade swore and Sasuke winced as her arm tightened on his waist, " your days overdue on your paperwork! And how dare you just disappear like that yesterday! And why are you holding Uchiha Sasuke like that!" Shizune's jaw dropped as she realized what she was seeing, Tsunade sighed and explained and her jaw dropped even more.

" Damnit Sasuke!" shouted Shizune poking him in the chest causing him to step backwards, " your just going to be a distraction to Tsunade-sama! A very hot distraction yes but a distraction none the less!"

" You think I'm hot?" Sasuke grinned sheepishly and Shizune blushed, while Tsunade stepped up beside Sasuke and cleared her throat, " but anyways, I'm going to be going on missions and stuff so Tsunade will get her paperwork done! Don't sprout anymore gray hairs it'll get done!"

" I HAVE NO GRAY HAIRS!" screamed Shizune, but Sakura stepped forward and pointed to her head, where in fact there was a gray hair. Naruto and Sasuke roared with laughter, Tsunade laughed along with them. Shizune shoved Sasuke into a wall and tripped Naruto.

" Sasuke I swear to god!" Shizune shoved him again, he was still laughing.

" Can we do this later?" Tsunade asked still laughing, " If Sasuke wants to be reinstated today then we should go now."

" Good point Tsunade," Sasuke put his arm around her, " let's go so I can start going on missions! Hey can I be an ANBU?"

Tsunade looked up sharply, knowing he was good enough but something was pulling at her to say no, but she had to say yes, " Yeah if you think your up to it."

" Of course I am!" Sasuke grinned, " Yo! Naruto! We should be on a team!"

" Hell ya!" shouted Naruto and he looked at Tsunade, " well Tsunade-baachan? Can we?"

" Don't call me old lady anymore," Tsunade bashed her elbow onto his head, " and yeah I think that would be a good idea." Sasuke had heard the sadness in her voice, and looked down at her curiously she just shook her head and he nodded. He'd talk to her when they were alone. Finally hours later the two were left alone in Tsunade's office and he asked her what was wrong.

" I don't want you to become an ANBU member," Tsunade whispered looking out the window.

" What?" Sasuke asked looking confused, " why not?"

" Because," Tsunade was silent for a minute, " being an ANBU member is dangerous and if something happened to you now, I don't know what I'd do." Sasuke didn't answer he just kind of stood there, letting the information process. Then he smiled and appeared behind her, he put his arms around her and pulled her close, so the back of her head was resting on his chest.

" Tsunade," he murmured into her hair, she purred slightly she loved his hands on her, " I'm a perfectly capable ninja, and I want to do the missions that the ANBU get. I'll be fine I promise."

" Sasuke," she whispered smiling, " your right, you'll be officially in the ANBU when the elders sign this tomorrow."

" Thanks," Sasuke smiled as he kissed her neck making her purr again, " now for tonight, I'm exhausted, I haven't slept in like three days."

" I figured you would be," she grinned and pulled him over to her couch pushing him down she kissed him softly, " you go to sleep, I have a lot of paperwork to do and I don't want Shizune to be on your case or mine tomorrow. Goodnight Sasuke, I love you."

" I love you too," he murmured and she smiled as she watched him fall into sleep. A few hours later her head was drooping on to the desk, and she fell into sleep until she felt a hand on her back.

" Tsunade don't be stupid," Sasuke whispered into her ear, she shivered from his close contact, and smiled when he pulled her up into his arms, " the paperwork can wait. I can't sleep knowing your suffering with paperwork."

" Thanks Sasuke," she smiled and kissed him again, " this is way better then being here alone, I'm so glad your hear now." He just kissed her again and laid on the couch, pulling her down on top of him, she kissed his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. Her head lay on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breath and listening to his heartbeat, she wondered how she ever got along without him. Underneath her Sasuke was thinking the same thing; _I can't believe I've gone without her! But my dream is to kill Itachi, well for now I'm going to stay in Konoha and when he comes here for Naruto, I'll kill him. And if I can't then I'll just find happiness with Tsunade. I already have._

* * *

**Holy crap! Thats longer then I thought! Another three hour chapter!**

Sasuke: Stop complaining

Tsunade: Yeah it was worth it, you should do another chapter tonight!

Me: ARE YOU CRAZY! If you say that again, you two will be in for a chapter with the Kunoichis of Konoha going on the ambush for Sasuke!

Sasuke and Tsunade: SORRY! Won't happen again! No Kunoichis!

Me: Hahahaha ( the keyboard is the best weapon!)

Me, Sasuke and Tsunade: REVIEW! Please review!

REVIEW! I need at least like 5 more reviews before I can update! so review review review!


	9. Lies

Don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Lies**

Sasuke woke up before Tsunade did; he looked down and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully on his chest. Gently so he didn't wake her, he slid out from under her and covered her with a blanket. Walking over to the window he stretched his arms and smiled at the view of Konoha, early in the morning. It reminded him of his time spent in the past; he turned around and looked at the mountain of paperwork on Tsunade's desk. Remembering all the yelling that Shizune did yesterday he picked up the top piece and read it, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. _THIS IS THE EASIEST PAPERWORK I'VE EVER SEEN!_ He almost shouted that, but caught himself because Tsunade was still asleep rolling his eyes he sat down and started to write. An hour and a half later Tsunade was still asleep and he had almost finished her paperwork, looking down at the last piece he realized that it was his reinstated form that needed to be signed by the council, before he could go on any missions. He glanced at the clock, _the council guy should be there by now I'll go and get him to sign this. _Sasuke made as much noise as he could without being obvious, but by the time that he left Tsunade still hadn't woken up. He walked through the village towards the councils meeting room, when he got there he knocked and walked in. there was only two men in the room, Hyuuga Hiashi and that Danzou guy, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

" Hiashi-sama," Sasuke bowed lightly, " Tsunade-sama asked me to run this over and get you to sign it."

" Ah hello Sasuke," Hiashi smiled at him, Danzou glared at him, " oh this is your reinstating form and I see that you will be an ANBU member eh?"

" Yes sir," Sasuke grinned, " Tsunade-sama thinks that I would be most suited for the ANBU's work."

" I agree," Hiashi said as he signed the form, " you're a prodigy ninja and will do well on the missions. Good luck and maybe you'll get teamed up with Neji on some missions."

" That would be cool, sir," Sasuke grinned remembering the moody Hyuuga prodigy, " thank you very much for signing this, sir, see you later!"

" See you Sasuke" Hiashi put up a hand and Sasuke turned to walk out the door.

" Stop right there," Danzou said coldly, Sasuke tensed and turned around slowly, " I know exactly what your doing boy!"

" What?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face, Hiashi also looked confused.

" Danzou," Hiashi said slowly, " what on earth are you talking about?"

" This boy is a traitor and still is!" Danzou snarled, " He is obviously using our Hokage so that he can be reinstated to Konoha and let in on discussions. Then he will report back to Orochimaru and the village will be doomed. Or he's trying to get close to the Hokage so that he can kill her when her guard is down! It is our duty to stop him right here and now, before he hurts the Hokage!"

" What!" shouted Sasuke, giving Danzou a death glare, " you don't know what you're talking about! I would never use Tsunade! I'm not going back to Orochimaru either!"

" Of course you will!" shouted Danzou standing up slowly, " you want power don't you! Orochimaru can give you that power! Why wouldn't you go back to him? You couldn't give a damn about Konoha, I'm willing to bet that you'll be gone within the month, you traitorous cunning bastard!" Sasuke was shaking; it was taking all his self-control not to rip this man to shreds right here.

" Danzou that's enough!" shouted Hiashi standing up and glaring at him, " you have said things like this time and time again and I've had enough! You will be held for treason if you have another outburst! Uchiha Sasuke is a Jounin in Konohagakure village; he is now one of the ANBU, a personnel weapon of the Hokage! You can do nothing about this, she trusts Sasuke, and so should you!"

" Hiashi your being a fool," Danzou scowled and walked out a side door, calling over his shoulder, " you'll see I'm right and then you'll come crawling back to me apologizing for your stupidity!" he slammed the door behind him and Hiashi glared at the door, Sasuke stared at the floor trying to get his emotions into control.

" I'm sorry about him Sasuke," Hiashi sighed and turned back to Sasuke, " he's been like that forever, but ever since Tsunade-sama got back to Konoha, he's become so much worse."

" It's ok, Hiashi-sama," Sasuke turned once again towards the door, " thank you."

" See you around Sasuke," Hiashi sat down again, " good luck with your missions."

Sasuke nodded, closing the door behind him, he began walking back to the Hokage's office still fuming over what Danzou had just said. When he finally got to Tsunade's building he heard more shouting, and realized that the person shouting was Shizune. He followed the voices and found Danzou and Shizune standing in her office.

" Damnit Danzou!" Shizune screamed at him, " how dare you say such about Sasuke-kun! He would not do that!"

" How do you know Shizune!" Danzou shouted right back at her; " I want to talk to Tsunade, right now!"

" You will refer to the Hokage as Tsunade-sama!" shouted Shizune, Sasuke could feel her Chakra rising with anger, " and no! You can't see her right now! I'm not going to let you say such things to her! I think you should leave right now!"

" You can't make me do anything!" shouted Danzou, " as a citizen of Konohagakure I have a right to be permitted to see the Hokage! Now let me through or I will have to use force!"

" Don't you lay a hand on her!" shouted Sasuke, he had appeared in front of Shizune with his arms crossed and a murderous look in his eyes.

" Boy how dare you oppose me!" Danzou snarled at him, " I'll have you kicked out of Konoha for opposing a council member!"

" I'm not doing anything wrong," growled Sasuke dangerously, " I am merely protecting the Hokage's personnel assistant. That is my job you know, I am an ANBU now. So don't even think about hurting her, and get out of here!"

" Ha!" he laughed mockingly, " if you think I'm actually going to listen to you then you are very mis…" Danzou trailed off staring into Sasuke's eyes, he had just activated the sharingan and it obviously scared Danzou.

" Fine but I want an appointment for as soon as possible, I'll be back tomorrow so I can see her!" he shouted before he slammed the door. Sasuke threw three kunai at the door, trying to vent his anger. Shizune spun around and kicked her desk as hard as she could sending it into a wall making a huge crash.

" Who does that egotistical bastard think he is!" Shizune shouted, " He has no right to say things like that about you and Tsunade-sama!"

" What did that jerk say now?" Sasuke scowled and chucked a few more kunais at the door.

" He came bursting in here demanding to see Tsunade-sama," Shizune growled, " spluttering some nonsense about you using Tsunade and that you were going to turn on the Leaf again and kill her. Then he said that you should be arrested for treason and Tsunade should lock you up! Then I started shouting at him and he shouted back. Then you came in and made him leave. Thanks by the way."

" No problem," Sasuke grunted, " goddamn him! He did that this morning too while I was getting the form signed. He started screaming the same things! What a fucking jerk!"

" Now he's got me so mad," Shizune scowled darkly, " I need someway to blow off some steam!" She started to vent by throwing a few chairs around the room, Sasuke dodged a few pieces that ricochet off the walls and decided to cheer Shizune up.

" Lets jump him!" laughed Sasuke; Shizune grinned, " or better yet! Lets send Tonton to bite him!" This time Shizune laughed, picturing Tonton attacking Danzou, they laughed for a while. The door opened and Tsunade walked in, she looked from Sasuke to Shizune with a questioning look on her face.

" I heard screaming and things hitting walls," she said walking in and shutting the door,

" What the devil is going on and why are there kunai knives on the back of the door?"

" Ah! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune rushed forward pushing Sasuke out of the way, he tripped over one of the chairs she had thrown and fell on his back, sprawled in the mess, Shizune was bowing to Tsunade, " Tsunade-sama! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, did we wake you?"

" Uhh no you didn't I was up," Tsunade looked down at Sasuke, who had decided that he was comfortable and hadn't gotten up, " what on earth were you two doing?"

" It's not what you think," Sasuke grunted simply, " our old buddy Danzou was in here shouting at Shizune, she wouldn't let him in to see you so he threatened to use force. That's when I came in and made him leave. The kunai and destroyed room are from us venting our anger."

" That bastard was in here?" Tsunade growled, " I swear to god one of these days! Why wouldn't you let him see me? Not like he could say anything bad, what did he need to say?" Sasuke and Shizune exchanged dark looks, and shook their heads softly.

" Don't worry about it," Sasuke said casually as he stood up and walked over to her putting his arms around her, " its in the past."

" Sasuke," Tsunade whispered into his chest, Shizune smiled and shoved them out of her office, and "Tsunade-sama I want your paperwork done by lunchtime."

" It's done," Sasuke answered simply, Shizune gaped at him," the paperwork has been finished, so Tsunade can have the day off to spend with her boyfriend." Tsunade and Shizune both gaped at him as he slowly shut the door in Shizune's face.

" What do you mean my paperwork is done?" Tsunade asked as they walked back to her office, hand in hand, " I didn't finish it last night."

" I know you didn't," Sasuke squeezed her hand softly, " I finished it this morning, it is unbelievably easy you know."

" It's so boring though," Tsunade, grumbled, " I hate doing paperwork." Sasuke just laughed which earned him, an unintentionally broken hand from his girlfriend's monstrous strength.

" Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" Tsunade cried as she pulled him into her office and pushed him down on a couch, " here let me heal it!" as she was healing his hand he remembered the first time they had met, he had been too shy then, but now he could do this. His free arm slinked around Tsunade's waist, and spun her so she was lying on the couch and he was leaning over her grinning.

" It's worth it to have you fuss over me," Sasuke smiled as she blushed and finished healing his hand, " aren't you glad your paperwork is done?"

" Yes I am, thank you," Tsunade grinned and linked her arms around Sasuke's neck, " also thank you for helping Shizune today. Danzou could be dangerous, and what did he want to say to me so badly?" Sasuke's eyes fell and his face assumed a look of sadness, which instantly worried Tsunade.

" Sasuke? What did he say?" she sat up so they were both sitting and facing each other,

" You can tell me."

" I know I can," Sasuke sighed sadly, " I just don't like hearing the words, not a lot fazes me but that jerk managed too."

" Oh Sasuke" Tsunade moved closer to him, but he got up. She stared after him as he shut the door and locked it. Then he came back and stood over her, still debating on telling her.

" Danzou, when I went to see Hyuuga Hiashi this morning," Sasuke whispered Tsunade reached up and took his hand, " after Hiashi signed the forms Danzou started yelling at me."

**Flashback**

" _Stop right there," Danzou said coldly, Sasuke tensed and turned around slowly, " I know exactly what your doing boy!"_

" _What?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face, Hiashi also looked confused._

" _Danzou," Hiashi said slowly, " what on earth are you talking about?"_

" _This boy is a traitor and still is!" Danzou snarled, " He is obviously using our Hokage so that he can be reinstated to Konoha and let in on discussions. Then he will report back to Orochimaru and the village will be doomed. Or he's trying to get close to the Hokage so that he can kill her when her guard is down! It is our duty to stop him right here and now, before he hurts the Hokage!"_

" _What!" shouted Sasuke, giving Danzou a death glare, " you don't know what you're talking about! I would never use Tsunade! I'm not going back to Orochimaru either!"_

" _Of course you will!" shouted Danzou standing up slowly, " you want power don't you! Orochimaru can give you that power! Why wouldn't you go back to him? You couldn't give a damn about Konoha, I'm willing to bet that you'll be gone within the month, you traitorous cunning bastard!"_

And then with Shizune.

" _Who does that egotistical bastard think he is!" Shizune shouted, " He has no right to say things like that about you and Tsunade-sama!"_

" _What did that jerk say now?" Sasuke scowled and chucked a few more kunais at the door._

" _He came bursting in here demanding to see Tsunade-sama," Shizune growled, " spluttering some nonsense about you using Tsunade and that you were going to turn on the Leaf again and kill her. Then he said that you should be arrested for treason and Tsunade should lock you up! Then I started shouting at him and he shouted back. Then you came in and made him leave. Thanks by the way."_

" _No problem," Sasuke grunted, " goddamn him! He did that this morning too while I was getting the form signed. He started screaming the same things! What a fucking jerk!"_

**End Flashback**

Tsunade inhaled sharply and Sasuke quickly pulled his hand back, not wanting it to be broken again, he walked to the window, letting it sink in to Tsunade. He watched Konoha and waited for her to speak.

" That bastard," Tsunade whispered, Sasuke turned and found her with tears running down her cheeks, " how could he say such a thing?"

" Tsunade," Sasuke walked over and sat down beside her, holding her close to him she was shaking and crying, " don't let what he said affect you. He doesn't know how we feel; he's just a jerk. He doesn't know how much I love you."

" I know that it shouldn't affect me," sobbed Tsunade into his shirt, " but it does, just that someone would say that, I hate him so much! I never did anything to him and yet he hates me so much." Sasuke didn't say anything; he just held her and rubbed her back until she stopped crying. For a while they were both silent, just holding each other. Tsunade looked up at him and he grinned down at her.

" Don't worry," he whispered, just to reassure her, " I wouldn't leave you for anything or anyone, trading being with you for power? That would be stupid, I was stupid back then, I thought that you could only get strong from hating everything. But I was wrong, you can get strong that way, but having someone to love and protect, that's what really makes someone strong. That's why Naruto was able to almost defeat me that day, but I'm glad he didn't, I am glad I went to Orochimaru."

" Why?" Tsunade looked into his eyes, which were soft and gentle.

" If I hadn't of," Sasuke grinned and kissed her softly, " I wouldn't of known this love, and I wouldn't have met you. And I would not be me anymore, Orochimaru would have taken over my body and crushed Konoha."

" Well in that case I'm glad that you went to Orochimaru as well," Tsunade smiled at him, and kissed him tenderly, " but now I'm glad that your back in Konoha and that your with…" she was cut off by the sound of someone trying to break down her office door, she got up and opened the door, revealing Danzou.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled standing up and moving beside Tsunade, " we told you that you were not welcome here."

" Shut up you little traitor," Danzou snapped, making Sasuke scowled dangerously, " I'm here to speak to Tsunade so you can get out right now…."

" You can say whatever you want to say to me, in front of him," Tsunade said simply, she went and sat down behind her desk, " if you have a problem with him being present, then whatever you need to say isn't very important."

" I'm not saying anything that concerns this village in front of this traitorous bastard," Danzou snarled turning to the door, Sasuke glared at him and Tsunade's eyes narrowed, " I'll make an appointment sometime when it is only you!" He stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him as he did; Sasuke walked over to the door and shut it properly.

" Damn him," scowled Tsunade, Sasuke managed to calm himself down and turned to her with a smile, " how can you smile at a time like this?"

" I don't care what he says or thinks," Sasuke walked forward and took her hand pulling her towards the door, " now come on, this could be your only day off in the next million years so lets make it count!" just as they were about to leave the room, a very excited ninja came racing up, and skidded to a stop in front of them.

" Tsunade-sama!" he gasped, Tsunade just looked at him, " emergency ma'm! We have just received word that there is an…" He fell forward into Sasuke who caught him, noticing the kunai knife in his back, he swore and checked his pulse. Finding nothing he closed his eyes and opened them revealing the sharingan. He shuddered as Tsunade raced forward to help; he dropped the dead man and tackled her back into the room. She gasped with pain as they landed.

" Sasuke!" she moaned pushing at his chest, " get off Sasuke, we've got to help that man! Sasuke? Sasuke!" Tsunade rolled out from under him, and gasped when she saw the three kunai knives sticking out of his back. He grunted and pushed himself up so that he was standing over her, the kunai knives clattered to the floor.

" Don't worry," he forced himself to grin down at her, " I'm fine."

" No Sasuke your hurt," she jumped up to heal him, but he caught her arm.

" We don't have anytime," he growled, she looked up at him, " you are the Hokage and I am an ANBU that protects you. it only matters if you survive, so don't worry about me, just make sure that you don't let your guard down."

" Sasuke," she whispered as he released her arm and turned to the window, " okay, lets get out of here and find whoever did this!" There was a crash just outside the door and Sasuke appeared in front of Tsunade waiting, the door opened slowly. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, as he, Sakura and Kakashi walked into the Hokage's office, with Shizune trailing behind them looking worried.

" Yo kid," Kakashi said casually from behind his dirty book, " welcome back!"

" Hey geezer still reading that stuff eh?" Sasuke grinned and Kakashi laughed.

" Hey dipshits!" Naruto grinned, " we still have a village to protect ya know?"

" Yeah, yeah," Sasuke grinned at Naruto, " well I got a brand new move I've been working on, and I've got an idea for a team move!"

" Sweet!" Naruto laughed and Kakashi turned a page of his book.

" Alright!" Sakura smiled and Shizune ran to Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sama are you hurt?" she asked breathlessly.

" No I'm fine," she sighed, " thanks to Sasuke." He grinned at her as they heard the thud of more ninja's arriving.

" So who are they?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi questionably.

" I think that they are a band of rogue ninja's," Kakashi finally put the book away, " not the Akatsuki, but something similar to that. But they aren't S ranked criminals, they're not as strong or as dangerous as the Akatsuki but we should still be careful."

" Ok! Let's kick some ass!" Naruto jumped out the window, the others were left in the room with sweatdrops.

" Well I'm not gonna be outdone by him!" shouted Sasuke and he jumped out another window, Tsunade scowled as they had broken both of her windows.

" Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura as she ran towards the window, " wait for me!"

" Hey you three!" shouted Kakashi as he followed, " Do you remember TEAM 7, not separating as we jump out the Hokage's windows!" Tsunade raced to the window and watched as they all landed on the roof across from her office, almost immediately they were surrounded. And yet they were all smiling, standing back to back they began to attack.

* * *

Well thats it, review a ton if you want another chapter update soon! review! onegai! 


	10. ANBU

**Chapter 9- ANBU**

****

Sasuke/Tsunade...deal with it.

* * *

****

Kakashi sighed and moved his forehead protector revealing his sharingan, and he charged his chidori and took out the three ninja's that were on his side. Then he turned to see how much his team had matured. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, they were finally reunited and with them standing together again, Kakashi had to smile.

Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office Jiraiya strolled in laughing and blushing as he wrote in a notebook, Tsunade sighed and turned back to watch the battle.

Sakura had just dodged a hit from one of the Nin's and had landed a deafening punch into the guy's stomach he didn't get back up. She then quickly formed some hand seals and her hands glowed with Chakra, she hit the other two's chests and they fell forward. Naruto ran at the two guys who were attacking him, he made five clones. The first ninja fell victim to his, Naruto Rendan, and the other went spinning off due to his Rasengan. Sasuke sighed as one of the three ninja's came running at him, he formed quick hand seals and the guy suddenly went flying backwards due to his chidori attack. As the second ninja came running forward, he made three clones, and smiled this attack would be just like Naruto's first attack.

The three clones slid under the guy and shouted, " U-CHI-HA!" Sasuke was above the guy as he came flying up.

" UCHIHA FURY!" Sasuke shouted as the ninja went flying towards the ground, due to his Chakra punch. Sasuke landed between Naruto and Sakura, there was one ninja left. He grinned and whispered the plan to them both, Naruto grinned and raced forward. Producing, four clones they slid underneath the guy, shouting, " KO-NO-HA-TEAM-7!" the ninja went flying up as Sakura and Sasuke appeared above him, pulling back their right arms, they landed two deadly punches, one to the head and the other to the stomach. The man went soaring down, missed the roof and landed in the street below, Sasuke and Sakura landed beside Naruto, and all hit high fives. Kakashi laughed and patted all three on the back, then they saw what was obviously the main ninja, running away heading for the woods. They all followed him, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya came flying after them not wanting to miss this battle.

" He's summoning something!" shouted Sakura, looking at the hand seals he was forming.

" Oh crap!" howled Naruto and Sasuke. The other ninja finished.

" KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he shouted happily, and three giant, hamsters appeared, team 7 face vaulted. Naruto and Sasuke both ran forward jumping into the air with Sakura right behind them. Naruto was rapidly forming hand seals with Sakura not far behind, Sasuke bit his right thumb and made a streak down his left arm.

" KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" they all shouted, and Tsunade sighed as she sipped her sake with Jiraiya who had pulled out a picnic blanket and a bottle of sake they watched the battle from on top of a hill.

" No point in worrying right?" he laughed as he poured more sake.

" Not with those three against one ninja," Tsunade smiled as she poured him more sake, " but I believe that, Bunta, Manda and Katsui will be reunited again." Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged knowing looks and then both started laughing, Shizune rolled her eyes watching the battle, anxiously.

Sakura was standing on top of a giant slug, she was smiling watching her teammates.

Sasuke was standing on the head of a giant snake, which was licking his lips looking at the hamsters.

Naruto was standing on a giant frog that was whipping his head back and forth from the snake to the slug.

" OI, NARUTO!" shouted the frog, trying to look up at the blonde boy, " what on earth are Manda, and Katsui doing here without Tsunade and Orochimaru being on their heads?"

" Shut up Bunta," rumbled Manda menacingly, Bunta glared at him, " I no longer serve Orochimaru, I serve Sasuke-sama, he is a much better master."

" Don't worry so much Bunta," Katsui said softly, " I still serve Tsunade-sama, but I also serve Sakura-sama as well, she is Tsunade-sama's subordinate."

" Fine then be that way," sighed Bunta, " so does that mean that we are all nakama again?"

" Yes you are," Sasuke answered looking directly at the frog, " I don't serve Orochimaru either, we are team 7 of Konohagakure. So as long as we are nakama, then so are you."

" Well that's good," Naruto grinned, " well Bunta! Lets get to work!"

" What makes you think that I want to fight for you," Naruto face vaulted, while Sasuke and Sakura shot death glares at him.

" YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN CONTROL OF THAT FROG YET!" roared Sasuke, while Manda brought his head higher to glare at Naruto.

" BAKA! HE'S SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT YOU SAY!" bellowed Sakura, while Katsui moved closer.

" WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" screamed Naruto at Bunta, " I EARNED YOUR RESPECT!"

" Ya I know," Bunta sighed, " fine I'll fight, but later we're going to train!"

" Deal!" shouted Naruto as Bunta unsheathed his sword, and charged at the first hamster who was too slow and ended up vanishing in a puff of smoke.

" Lets go Katsui!" shouted Sakura, Katsui spat her acid at the second hamster who also vanished in a puff of smoke.

" Alright Manda! Let's show them what we're made of!" hollered Sasuke as Manda went flying towards the final hamster and bite down hard, causing it to also disappear. The remaining ninja was trying to run again, but Manda caught him with his tail, the man started screaming as Manda licked his lips.

" Manda, lets take him back to Konoha," said Sasuke with a short laugh, " we can interrogate him there."

" Yes Sasuke-sama!" Manda said, holding the ninja he turned back to Konoha, Bunta followed. Sakura jumped onto Bunta with Naruto and Katsui vanished.

" HEY!" shouted Shizune as Bunta and Manda passed by where she was, they stopped and Sasuke jumped down.

" What's up? Where's Tsunade?" Shizune slapped a hand on her face and pointed to where Tsunade was rolling on the ground with Jiraiya laughing there asses off at something, Sasuke sweat dropped and walked over to her.

" Tsunade?" he asked cautiously reaching a hand down to help her up, she grabbed it and he pulled her up. She promptly fell into him, still laughing.

" Oooooooooooo Sasukeee!" she slurred grinning at him stupidly, " letsssss goooo outtttt!"

" Uhhh I think maybe you should go and rest," Sasuke sighed as he picked her up and jumped back on to Manda's head, " Manda! Back to the Hokage's office!"

* * *

Wow, long time since I updated... sorry about that... I'll update again as soon as possible. 


	11. Mission

Yosh! update! whoot! well this is what i've gotten so far... so read on... but know that this is Tsunade/Sasuke.

**Chapter 10- Mission**

" Fine then lets race, usuratonkachi!(right spelling??maybe? i'll go with it)" Sasuke laughed as he and Naruto raced through the village of Konoha. Jumping onto the roof he pushed Chakra to his legs, sending him flying forward towards the big red building that they were heading to.

" Oi! Dobe!" came the laugh from beside him, glancing over he found Naruto laughing at him.

" I win!" they both shouted skidding to a stop in front of the building. Both glared at the other.

" We'll settle this later," Sasuke snarled at Naruto who stuck out his tongue, " let's get a mission from Tsunade."

" Ah," Naruto said, nodding they both vanished in a puff of smoke, appearing in front of Tsunade's desk.

" Yes? Can I help you?" she asked calmly watching both of them. It had been almost six month's since Sasuke's return to Konoha, and they had both changed so much. His hair was longer and hung around his face, and his eyes were no longer cold and dark. Naruto's hair was longer, and his contrast to Sasuke's black clothes was to wear a white shirt under his Jounin vest.

" Ah," Sasuke said calmly, as Naruto jumped up and down beside him anxiously, " we want a mission that actually requires our talent."

" A mission hmm?" Tsunade murmured rummaging through the papers on her desk, " well the most dangerous thing we have right now is spying on Orochimaru. Which I doubt you want to do."

" Tsunade-obaachan!" Naruto howled, he couldn't get out of the habit of calling her that, Sasuke noticed the vein twitch in her forehead and sighed, " we want a mission!"

" Usuratonkachi," was all that Sasuke muttered as he moved sideways to avoid Tsunade's bone shattering punch to Naruto, who went flying through the door and was indented on the wall behind it. He watched as Naruto groaned and passed out in his little hole.

" That kid is going to get himself killed one day," Tsunade scowled as she sat down and continued rummaging through paperwork.

" Ah," came Sasuke's reply as he walked towards the window, where the sun was setting. Tsunade glanced over at him, his eyes were in shadow but she could tell there was something wrong. Standing she walked over to him and took his hand, he glanced at her.

" Are you okay?" she asked him softly, for a moment he didn't reply or give any recognition that she had spoken.

" Ah," he said giving her a reassuring smile and squeezing her hand softly, " I'm fine."

" Oi!" came the shout as Naruto pulled himself out of his hole, " let's go on a mission Sasuke!"

" Naruto! I don't have a mission for…" Tsunade trailed off as Shizune ran in.

" Tsunade-sama! Come quickly, there is a man here to see you!" she breathed out grabbing her arm and pulling a spluttering Tsunade out of the room. As what was left of the door slammed shut behind them, Naruto jumped on the couch and proceeded to fall asleep. Sasuke remained looking out the window into the darkness that had fallen over the village. His eyes found the former Uchiha part of town and his fist tightened cracking his knuckles.

_I haven't advanced at all since I came back… it's just like before… I'm wasting my time in a village doing nothing missions… if Tsunade wasn't here I'd be gone… but she's worth staying for… Itachi… I'm still going to catch up to you… and kill you!_

The door flew open, and off it's hinges, Sasuke vanished and appeared on the other side of the desk as the door shattered the window he had been standing in front of. Naruto jumped up off the couch as Tsunade stormed in with Shizune at her heels.

" Well we've got a new mission," Tsunade snarled as she paced the room, " Neji has been captured on his mission with Lee. Who just returned and has been sent to the hospital. They never saw who attacked them, but whoever did, was strong and fast. Lee doesn't remember a thing. The only thing that he noticed, that wasn't theirs was this kunai." She held out a kunai with a feather hanging off the end and a paper wrapped around the hilt with some unreadable kanji on it.

" It's not that exciting," Tsunade said looking over at Naruto, " actually I'll just get a couple of Jounin to go so that you two can be here in case something else comes…"

" We're taking this mission," Sasuke said, walking over to her, he took the kunai from her hand and stared at it, " at least I'm taking this mission. Naruto should stay in case something comes up."

" I'll go," Naruto said but Tsunade shook her head.

" Naruto you're one of the strongest ninja here," she said watching Sasuke, " we need you here in case a high class mission comes in. although Sasuke you shouldn't go alone. Shizune, go out and grab the first Jounin you see to go with Sasuke on this mission."

" Okay Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said running out of the room. Tsunade looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be in some kind of trance staring at the knife.

_Flashback _

" _Niisan!" Itachi turned as the young boy came running back, " I found it!"_

" _How could you have lost it?" Itachi asked smiling, " you've been bragging ever since I found out that I was going to be a Jounin that you were going to get me the best gift ever."_

" _Ah! And it is the best gift ever!" Sasuke said proudly handing his brother a box, Itachi took it and pulled off the paper, " I hope you like it, niisan." Itachi just smiled one of his smiles, and opened the box. He stared for a moment the smile fading from his face; Sasuke's smile faded as well, thinking his brother hated it. Reaching a hand out Itachi pulled the kunai knife out of the box. Realizing that Sasuke had gotten a kunai, and decorated it, he clenched it in his hand, and smiling noticed that this was a specialty kunai, lightweight, but sharp. Looking down at his little brother he smiled, Sasuke looked at him. _

" _Do you like it?" Sasuke asked softly, looking at the ground, " I put the feather on the end because it's from an eagle… and eagles are strong… and so are you…so it made sense to me that you should have an eagle feather one it."_

" _Sasuke," Itachi said kneeling down in front of his brother, " this is the best gift that I will get. Thank you for doing this for me, I know that with this kunai, I'll be strong. I'll keep it with me, always." Sasuke grinned at Itachi, who smiled back, poking him in the forehead._

" _Now, go get washed up for dinner, there will be a lot of people there," Itachi said as he stood up, Sasuke ran off still beaming, because his brother had liked his gift, and he said it would be the best gift ever. Itachi's gaze found the kunai again, and he noticed the paper that had been attached to the hilt._

_Oniisan_

_Congratulations. You're the best brother._

_Love Sasuke._

_Smiling again Itachi put the kunai in his pocket as he walked towards the dining room, Sasuke came racing back into view. Itachi smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as they walked into the big room, which was full of Uchiha's to celebrate Itachi becoming a Jounin._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he remembered that day, so many people had come to see Itachi, and they didn't seem to notice him. But when he and Itachi had walked into the room they had noticed. Sasuke had even seen Itachi showing the kunai to some of them, he even showed their father and mother.

_Okaasan…_

_Otoosan…_

_Itachi…_

Shizune walked back into the room at that moment, waking Sasuke from his trance. He looked up to find that he was staring at an all too familiar Jounin. His eyes darkened as he remembered events from the past, involving Itachi and this Jounin. Looking over the Jounin smiled at Sasuke and raised a hand in acknowledgment, he nodded turning away the smile was replaced with a sad look.

" Well," Tsunade said with a slight smile, " Sasuke your partner on this mission will be…"

Sasuke wasn't even listening.

_…Itachi…_

Ooooo... a cliffhanger... haha you can try to guess who it is, but I don't think that you'll get it right. Please review! I'll update when I get lots of reviews!


	12. Worse Than Death

Yosh... not that many reviews... i was sad... but heres the next chapter anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 11- Worse than death**

" Sasuke. Sasuke… Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted, trying to get his attention, he looked over and nodded, " your Jounin partner is… Yuuhi Kurenai… I don't know if you know each other but…"

" I know who she is," Sasuke said softly, walking out of the office, they all looked at Kurenai for an answer, but she merely shook her head sadly and followed Sasuke out of the office. Tsunade stepped into the hallway, watching walk in opposite direction of the other, she stared at the Uchiha symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt, she could feel that something had happened between them.

" Naruto," she said softly, he looked over, " what happened between Sasuke and Kurenai?"

" I didn't even know that they knew each other," Naruto said slowly, " why don't you ask him?"

" Come one you two," Tsunade said, ignoring his question, " we're going to follow them and see where they go. Naruto, you'll come with me, we'll follow Sasuke. Shizune go after Kurenai."

" Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied vanishing, Naruto nodded and they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke was walking silently, not sure where he was going or when he would get there, and yet he found no surprise when he found himself standing on the dock where his father had taught him his first fire jutsu. Standing at the edge, he rapidly formed the hand seals, and performed the same jutsu, except this time it was a lot bigger and more powerful. Sighing, he wondered what his father would say now. Turning his back on the lake he continued walking, soon finding himself in front of the Uchiha compound. Pushing open the gates he walked through until he was in front of his house, staring at the cracked Uchiha symbol on the wall. He remembered the day that Itachi had made that, it was the same day he had seen the mangekyou sharingan for the first time. Pulling out the kunai that had been found, he clenched it in his fist and flung it at the spot on the wall hitting the hole. The kunai remained in the wall as he stared; Itachi had used this kunai to make that hole. Suddenly he sensed someone behind him, but realizing who it was he smirked.

" I should have known you'd be here," the person said softly, " Sasuke-kun."

" I should have known you'd be here," Sasuke replied calmly, " Kurenai-chan."

" I'm older than you, be respectful," Kurenai said amused that she even got him to call her that again, " Sasuke-chan."

" Yeah much, much older. Baka-kun," Sasuke replied giving her a half smile, which she returned.

" I see you've been redecorating again," she said staring at the kunai in the wall, " why?"

" Don't you recognize this knife?" he asked her, walking over and pulling it out of the wall and handing it too her, she smiled as she looked at it.

" It's the one I helped you make for Itachi," she said remembering the young boy asking her to help him make a gift for his brother, " what are you doing with it?"

" It was at our mission site," Sasuke said softly, Kurenai's eyes shot up to meet his, as he was now taller than her, " yeah, I know. It was Itachi. That's why I want this mission, I'm going to fight him."

" Sasuke… it's not a good idea," Kurenai said softly, his eyes narrowed, " not without back up. I don't know how strong you've gotten, but what if your no match for him?"

" He won't kill me," Sasuke said softly, Kurenai sighed, " he needs me to kill him. And besides I've got someone to come back for this time."

" I know," she said simply, " I remember. Don't worry, I never forgot how close we used to be…" Sasuke motioned for her to be quiet, pulling out a kunai he sent it flying into at tree, where three distinct yells could be heard. Kurenai looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade drop out of the tree, turning back to Sasuke, she gave him a puzzled look, but she could tell he was furious.

" Why were you spying on us?" Sasuke asked in a deathly, icy calm voice.

" Well… uh… we were just…" Naruto stuttered, feeling Sasuke's murderous Chakra, " we just wanted to find out how you know each other… so we decided to… uh… well… follow you…"

" Why does any of that concern you Naruto? Or you Shizune?" Sasuke snarled angrily, they didn't answer him; Tsunade was looking at the ground, " Tsunade… I could see where this worried you. But all you had to do was ask me. I can't believe that you would stoop so low as to follow me and eavesdrop!"

" Sasuke, I didn't want to ask you because I didn't know what type of relationship you had with her…" Tsunade said softly, but she could feel how angry he was.

" Just forget it," he scowled turning away, " whatever relationship Kurenai and I used to have is not a concern to you. Not anymore." Tsunade felt a pain in her heart as her eyes shot up to him, but before she could say anything he spoke.

" Kurenai," he said trying to regain control of himself, " we're leaving for our mission immediately, we should get our things." Kurenai nodded slowly, having no idea what was going on, but she formed hand seals and they both vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade didn't move, she felt like there was a roaring tidal wave all around her, as she tried to realize what had just happened. Suddenly it hit her and she nearly fell over from the pain, she had lost Sasuke.

When Kurenai arrived at the gates of Konoha Sasuke was already there, leaning against one of them. He opened his eyes to meet hers, nodding the turned to leave the village for their mission.

" Sasuke," came the voice from behind them, Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, " don't be reckless."

" Ah. I know," Sasuke said as he and Kurenai began to run down the path, disappearing from view. Kakashi watched the path, wondering what would happen now. Forming hand seals he vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared in Tsunade's office, where she was currently staring out the window.

" Tsunade-sama," he said softly, she turned to look at him, and he could tell she'd been crying, "don't be sad, he didn't mean it Sasuke is just rude, direct and isn't good with showing his emotions. Also his relationship with Kurenai is not what you think it is."

" What do you know of it, Kakashi?" Tsunade said darkly, " elaborate." Kakashi sighed; Sasuke would probably kill him for this later.

" You weren't here when Sasuke was young," he said sitting down in a chair, " you didn't even know Itachi. So you wouldn't know the story of the genius, sadistic, psycho of the Uchiha clan. This is Sasuke's story, and he should be the one telling it, but I doubt he ever will."

Fade to white (Kakashi is narrating)

Uchiha Itachi, genius of the Uchiha clan, graduated the academy at seven, sharingan at eight, chuunin at ten, ANBU captain at thirteen. He was the prodigy of the village, the best seen since the fourth. His younger brother Sasuke was not like him, he didn't have the immediate talent like his brother, but he admired him, idolized him. Until he felt that his father didn't care about him, only Itachi. That was when he started to follow Itachi, chase after him, trying to become his brother.

" _Niisan?" Sasuke said as they put on their shoes at the door._

" _Yes Sasuke?" Itachi replied, glancing down at his brother._

" _What are you doing today?" the young boy asked as they walked out of the house._

" _I am training with some other Chuunin's," Itachi said as they walked through the compound, " why do you ask?"_

" _Would it be alright if I came and watched?" Sasuke asked shyly, Itachi looked down at him, " I won't get in the way, I just want to watch! Please, niisan?"_

" _Sasuke…I don't know if that's…" he stopped talking as someone appeared in front of them, " ah, Kurenai-san, how are you?"_

" _I'm well Itachi-kun," a younger Kurenai replied, she smiled down at Sasuke, " who is this?"_

" _This is my younger brother Sasuke," Itachi said smiling slightly, " Sasuke this is Yuuhi Kurenai, she is one of the Chuunin's I'm going to train with."_

" _Pleased to meet you, Kurenai-san," Sasuke said bowing slightly, she was surprised at how polite he was, and smiling she bowed back, " so niisan, can I come watch?" Itachi sighed, but before he could open his mouth, Kurenai had answered._

" _Of course you can come watch, Sasuke-kun," she said smiling at him; he beamed at her, but glanced at his brother for definite approval._

"_Ah, if it's alright with Kurenai-san," Itachi said as they continued walking, " make sure you keep an eye on what we're doing, then you can practice it later."_

" _Ok, niisan," Sasuke said as they walked through the village, " Kurenai-san, how long have you been a chuunin?"_

" _About three years now," she said smiling down at him, " how long have you been in the academy?"_

" _About six month's now," Sasuke said grinning up at her, " I'm the top in my class! And the school!"_

" _That's great Sasuke-kun," Kurenai said laughing, Itachi smiled and walked ahead leaving them to talk._

_Sasuke was still with Kurenai as the sun began to set, she had taught him a lot about genjutsu and he had showed her the Katon jutsu his father had taught him. She had tried but hadn't been able to do it, so he tried to teach her how to do it, and by the end of the day she was getting better._

" _Make sure you practice it, Kurenai-san!" Sasuke said as Itachi walked up, " niisan, thank you for letting me come today."_

" _Sure Sasuke," Itachi said poking his brother in the forehead, " come on, I have to take you home and then head to that meeting. We need to hurry."_

" _Do you want me to take him for you?" Kurenai offered Itachi looked over, " if you're in a hurry, I can drop him off at your place. I'll even treat him to dinner, since he taught me that Katon jutsu."_

" _If you're sure," Itachi said, Kurenai nodded and Sasuke grinned happily, " alright then, Sasuke be good and don't drive Kurenai-san crazy."_

" _Ok, niisan," Sasuke said as Itachi walked away, he looked up at Kurenai, " is this really ok? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."_

" _Sasuke, you're a funny little kid," Kurenai said as they were walking back towards the village, " besides we're friends now, and I like talking to you." She ruffled his hair, he laughed and she smiled. They walked to Ichiraku ramen and she told him to order all he wanted, it was on her, they had fun and then she walked him back to the Uchiha compound._

" _Thank you Kurenai-san," Sasuke said in front of his house, " I had a lot of fun."_

" _So did I Sasuke," she said smiling at him, " we'll have to do this again someday."_

" _Yeah!" Sasuke grinned, she ruffled his hair again, " see you soon, Kurenai-san!"_

" _Later, Sasuke-kun," Kurenai said as she walked away, Sasuke ran down towards his house. Walking in he found his mother in the kitchen, and proceeded to tell her all about his new best friend._

_Now every time that he and Kurenai saw each other they would stop and talk to each other, becoming good friends._

Fade out

" So you see, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, " Kurenai was a friend to Sasuke when he was young, but after the Uchiha massacre he started to push her away. She didn't understand why, but he just wouldn't talk about it, so they haven't really spoken since."

" I see," Tsunade said resting her arms on her desk, " they were childhood friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But that doesn't change what I did to Sasuke, I should have just asked him, but no, I had to follow him."

" He'll get over it," Kakashi said, Tsunade sighed, " whoa, look at the time, it's been like six hours. I'd better get going. Anything else?"

" Yes," Tsunade said thinking back to the kunai, " do you know why Sasuke reacted that way, to a kunai knife?"

" I don't know, what did it look like?" Kakashi asked curiously, Tsunade showed him a picture, Kakashi's eye widened, " you found that kunai where Neji was taken?"

" Yes, do you know it?" Tsunade asked him.

" Yeah, we need to send ANBU after Sasuke and Kurenai," Kakashi said quickly, Tsunade just stared at him, " right now! Before it's too late! That kunai knife once belonged to Uchiha Itachi!"

" NANI!" Tsunade yelled, Kakashi nodded, " but then why would Sasuke and Kurenai…?"

" Sasuke made that kunai for Itachi a long time ago, when he became a Jounin," Kakashi said grimly, Tsunade swore, " he would have recognized it immediately, so would of Kurenai, she helped Sasuke make it for him. I'm afraid that those two will try to kill Itachi, but neither of them is strong enough."

" Why would Kurenai get involved with this?" Tsunade asked, Kakashi didn't answer, her eyes narrowed, " Kakashi?"

" It is complicated," he said turning away, " I'd rather not discuss it, but know that both of them hate Itachi with a passion and are not afraid to die in the process of taking his life away. Send people, I'm going to go after them too. I'll need back up."

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Kurenai are moving at top speed through the forests surrounding Konoha.

" We've made good time," Kurenai said glancing behind her, " we're fast, usually getting this far would take twelve hours."

" Ah," Sasuke said softly, Kurenai remained silent; she knew he was remembering that day, the day he had lost everything. She scowled remembering when she had first heard the news.

_Flashback_

" _What?" Kurenai whispered, the Hokage nodded, " all of them?"_

" _We do not know how many are dead," he replied grimly, " I need you to go and help look for survivors. Hurry, if there are any, they will be found now." In seconds Kurenai was jumping from roof to roof trying to reach the Uchiha compound quickly._

…_Itachi…_

…_Sasuke…_

_She and Sasuke had become quite close, like brother and sister, she loved hanging out with him while Itachi was on missions, and he had become stronger by training with her. And Itachi… they had always had a funny electricity between them, she had always wondered what would happen when he got older. Itachi, she knew could handle himself, but Sasuke was only a child, he would have no chance against someone who could massacre the strongest clan in Konoha. Finally she reached the compound, taking a breath she stepped under the tape and gasped. There were bodies everywhere, she could tell by the amount of blood that none were alive, there were medic Nin's checking them anyways. She started running down the street, looking for Sasuke, she checked every alley and side street before reaching his house. Opening the door she stepped into the darkness, flipping on a light she found the house to be empty. Walking along the back part, she saw a door partly open. Walking towards it she opened it, and closed her eyes sadly, Sasuke's parents were lying on the floor. Kneeling she checked their pulses, when she found none, she realized that Sasuke was now an orphan, if he was even alive. Sighing she walked back into the house, as she walked towards the front door, she heard something in the main room. Moving slowly she stepped into the room, and glancing down she saw Sasuke sitting against a wall, hugging his knees to himself. Her breath caught in her throat, he was alive, rushing over she knelt down beside him, just as a couple of medic Nin's walked in._

" _Sasuke," Kurenai whispered but he appeared not to hear her, laying her hand on his shoulder, " Sasuke are you okay?"_

" _Ah," he whispered softly, looking up at her he began to cry, shaking uncontrollably, she pulled him into a warm embrace, holding him as he cried._

" _Sasuke, it's okay," she whispered rubbing his back, " it's going to be okay. Just forget yesterday, forget all of it."_

" _Who did this?" asked one of the medic nin's, Sasuke didn't answer so Kurenai helped him up and they started walking towards the door, the man asked again, " who massacred your clan?" Sasuke stopped, Kurenai glared at the man, but suddenly she felt Sasuke take a kunai out of her leg pouch and she heard it shatter a piece of glass. They all turned to look at what it had hit, and they all gaped at it. The kunai had pierced a picture of Uchiha Itachi, which was hanging on the wall. Kurenai stared at it; she realized that Itachi had killed everyone, that he had destroyed Sasuke's life. She felt a tugging on her hand, and looked down, nodding she took Sasuke's hand and led him out of the house._

_He had fainted soon after walking outside, and she had carried him to the hospital, staying by his side until a nurse called her down to the front desk for a minute. When she returned Sasuke was gone, swearing she had raced towards the Uchiha compound. Walking in she saw Sasuke walk into his house, following she saw him take off his shoes and walk in. she watched as he heard a noise and ran into the kitchen calling for his mother, but found a cat. She watched as he ran to where his parents were killed, and collapsed sobbing by the chalk outlines of their bodies. Walking over she knelt beside him, as he sobbed hitting the floor, she put a calming hand on his back and waited. He looked up at her after a while, no longer crying._

" _I'm so sorry Sasuke," she said sadly, he nodded, then remembering what his brother said he stood up._

" _I need to go see something," he said as he ran out of the room, she followed him to the Nakano shrines main temple, he walked in but she remained outside. When he came out she walked over to him._

" _Sasuke why don't you stay with me for a while," she said putting a hand on his back, he clenched his fist._

" _No, thank you," he whispered sadly, she looked down, " I can't see you anymore Kurenai-san." She gaped at him, he hadn't called her that since the first day they met, and she had told him off for being so formal._

" _Sasuke-kun, what do you mean?" she asked him slowly, he looked at the ground._

" _I just can't see you anymore!" he shouted running away, she remained where she was, trying to understand what had just happened. When she looked at the ground, she noticed that he'd been crying. She had tried to talk to him after that but he just wouldn't so she backed off, and kept a watch over him from afar, she watched as he worked himself to exhaustion, she watched as he trained day after day, she watched him eat alone. She watched him sit alone at the end of the dock where he had showed her, his father had taught him the jutsu here, he often sat there. They hadn't spoken since, and she never had found out why he had pushed her away._

_End Flashback_

" Kurenai-san," Sasuke said pulling her out of her memories, " I'm sorry."

" For what, Sasuke?" she asked him, confused.

" For pushing you away," he said, stopping on a branch, she landed in front of him and stared at him, " in the Uchiha clan there is a strong sharingan that can be obtained for a certain price. I wanted that sharingan so I could defeat Itachi, but the price bothered me. So I pushed you away."

" What was the price? And what did it have to do with me?" Kurenai asked him slowly.

" The price was," he whispered looking directly in her eyes, " that you must kill your closest friend to obtain the mangekyou sharingan. You were my closest friend Kurenai. I didn't want to have to hurt you, and I'm sorry that I pushed you away. But I cared about you too much to have to kill you."

" Oh Sasuke," Kurenai whispered as everything fell into place, " I never knew… I understand why you pushed me away, but if you didn't you wouldn't have had to be alone all these years you know."

" I know," he said sadly, she stepped closer to him, " I regret my choice now but back then I didn't have a choice." He felt her pull him into a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her, they stood on the tree branch, comforting each other in the falling darkness.

* * *

Okay, so thats the chapter... now i want lots of reviews before the next chapter! So review! 


	13. Goodbye Brother

Okay so I know it's been a really long time since I've updated… sorry bout that, but here it is. Just so you know, I've put Itachi really OOC, only because I like him and didn't feel like writing him mean. So if you don't like it… umm don't read anymore I guess… P

" I'm going too," Tsunade, said walking up to the team that was going after Sasuke, " I have to go."

" Right," Naruto said, Sakura and Kakashi nodded, " where's the ANBU back-up?"

" They're all on missions," Tsunade sighed as they jumped through the trees, " I sent word, and they'll come as soon as they can."

" Do you think we'll catch Sasuke-kun and Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked.

" Well, maybe," Kakashi said slowly, " we'll have to go very quickly though, because both of them are fast and knowing how important this is to them, I don't think they'll stop." Tsunade sighed, glancing up at the stars, _Sasuke_…

" Itachi," Sasuke said darkly, his brother had been waiting in a clearing for him, " where is Neji?"

" Neji has already been released," Itachi replied, " the minute I sensed your chakra coming."

" I see," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Itachi grinned slightly, " I've been waiting for this."

" I know you have," Itachi replied, Sasuke grinned slightly.

" Well let's finish this, niisan," Sasuke said running forward.

" Whoa!" Naruto stopped on a branch staring into the dark ahead of them, " anyone else feel that?"

" The giant chakra's colliding and the murderous intent? Yeah," Sakura said, " looks like we weren't in time to stop Sasuke."

" We have to hurry," Kakashi said, Tsunade nodded and they continued towards the battle.

" I'll admit it," Itachi coughed, blood falling from his mouth, " you have gained great power."

" Yeah I know," Sasuke replied also choking out blood, " looks like using Ameterasu was a mistake. Your eyes are bleeding."

" Yeah well with power comes a price," Itachi said staggering back against a tree, " but I plan on curing that right now."

" Really? And how do you propose to do that?" Sasuke replied unsheathing Kusanagi from his back.

" The same way that Uchiha Madara did," Itachi's eyes shot up to meet Sasuke, " by taking your eyes!"

" Taking my eyes," Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow, " you're a little over confident don't you think?"

" No I'm not," Itachi, replied, as Sasuke dodged his punch, " I will take those eyes."

" So he's the third person?" Sasuke asked as they fought, Itachi raised an eyebrow curiously, " the third person you mentioned that night, the other one who has the mangekyou."

" So you figured it out," Itachi sighed, stepping back, " he was one of the founders of the leaf and the first to awaken the mangekyou sharingan."

" A founder of the Leaf!?" Sasuke scowled, " stop messing around Itachi."

" I can't force you to believe me," Itachi replied, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, " but Madara is very much alive."

" And he helped you massacre the clan," Sasuke growled as he charged his chidori again, Itachi sighed.

" You could put it that way," he replied.

" What's that supposed to mean," Sasuke shouted angrily, " stop talking in freaking riddles! I'm not a kid anymore!" Itachi just smiled, appearing in front of Sasuke and poking him in the forehead. Sasuke stepped back slightly, putting a hand to his forehead staring at Itachi.

" I see you still don't have the same eyes as me Sasuke," Itachi said, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, " from the day that you awaken the mangekyou, your eyes begin a slow descent into darkness."

" Blindness hmm?" Sasuke smirked, " it suits you just fine. Now who is Uchiha Madara?"

" He is an immortal," Itachi replied, " the only one to ever master the mangekyou and he was my teacher."

" And you're accomplice!" Sasuke yelled running forward with his chidori, Itachi easily dodged, but Sasuke was faster, " this is the end. Niisan." Sasuke plunged his hand deep through Itachi's chest, spluttering out blood Itachi sighed.

" Damn," he muttered as Sasuke pulled his hand out, " I'm out of chakra, I can't see properly and I was just beaten by my kid brother. But I see you're almost out of chakra too. What if I attacked?"

" You would die before you reached him," Kurenai replied calmly, appearing beside Sasuke.

" Ah Kurenai-san," Itachi coughed, and sat down at the bottom of a tree " long time."

" I see you're dying Itachi," Kurenai sighed, " I wish you were different."

" Well that's in the past. Sasuke," Itachi sighed, Sasuke stepped forward, " it's time I told you the story of Uchiha Madara and his younger brother. They were both brilliant and equally skilled, both awakened their sharingan. They continued training until both had awakened the mangekyou sharingan."

" Aren't I a little old for bedtime stories?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

" Shut up and pay attention brat," Itachi smirked, Sasuke nodded, " with their eyes they took control of the Uchiha, the elder brother Madara became the clans leader. Until he began to notice the side effects of the mangekyou. He tried everything to keep away from the darkness. Until he finally asked his brother to forgive him, as he plucked both eyes from his younger brothers head. Light was brought back to him and the darkness never came again. From this transplant a new eye jutsu was born."

" I see," Sasuke sighed, " so this is the final secret of our eyes. And you planned all this out, hoping to take my eyes?"

" Yes," Itachi replied, Kurenai's eyes narrowed, " Madara and the Shodai Hokage worked together until they began to argue about the politics of the Leaf. Even though Madara lost that battle he remains alive and his eyes are still powerful. He was responsible for the Kyuubi attacking the village twenty years ago. He then formed a new organization called Akatsuki and hid in the shadows. Today Madara is a pathetic shell of what he once was. He doesn't deserve to be called the genius Uchiha. The only one who could of surpassed Madara and his invincibility was me. Until you put your freaking hand through my chest, you were going to be my new light."

" You're insane," Sasuke scowled, " you know that right?"

" I'm aware," Itachi sighed, " but now it can't be helped. You will have to kill Madara in my place. This wound can't be healed."

" How do you propose that I do that?" Sasuke laughed, " if he really is as strong as you say he is then what can I do? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

" ARGH!" Itachi yelled as he ripped his right eye out, Kurenai shrieked and ran to the side, " put it in that jar. Hurry!" Sasuke scrambled to get the tiny jar Itachi was pointing to, holding it out Itachi dropped his eye in.

" My god," Sasuke whispered staring at the eye fearfully, " no don't do it again! That's disgusting!" Itachi scream in pain as he ripped out his left eye and dropped it in the jar.

" You have to eat them," Itachi's breathe was ragged, as blood ran from all over his body, Sasuke sighed, reaching out he slid his brothers forehead protector over his empty eye sockets, " you have to carry on the dreams of our clan now. Destroy Madara. Destroy Orochimaru. There is no limit for you now Sasuke, the only thing that matters is power. With your eyes and Kurenai's genjutsu nothing can stop you."

" Niisan," Sasuke said softly, Itachi grinned reaching out a hand he grasped Sasuke's shoulder tightly.

" You should hate me," Itachi muttered as the darkness overpowered him, " but you are my younger brother. I'm proud of you and before… it wasn't an act. I liked spending time with my brother."

" Goodbye, niisan," Sasuke whispered clutching Itachi's wrist as he took his last ragged breath.

So that's the update! I'll try and update again soon! Please review!!


End file.
